Child of 2 Galaxies: book 1 - EarthLing
by fantasyfreak133
Summary: Rosalie Storm was just an ordinary girl from Earth; dating her best friend, getting good grades, training in martial arts. When one day her life is changed forever. Swept into a world she both loves and fears, Rosalie must fight to keep her identity, fight to become what she has only dreamed about, fight to stay alive... For in the galaxy far, far away, nothing is at it seems...
1. Rosalie Storm

**Rated T for mild language, Sci-Fi violence and action throughout, mild drug reference, and romance later on. **

**The Story will be in Rosalie Storm's POV until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: Except for Rosalie Storm, Cade Wolfsbane and a few other miner characters, I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

**EARTHLING**

I was at my best friends, Michael and Lila Swan's house for their seventeenth birthday party. It was the Lord of the Rings theme and I was dressed as Arwen. I had wanted to dress as Legolas but my annoying brother, Ben, had said that girls couldn't dress as boys. Besides, he had wanted to dress as Legolas. I had argued at first but once I found out that Michael was dressing as Aragorn, and that Arwen was his love (and also an elf), I had agreed to go as Arwen since Michael and I are dating.

I thought it was kind'a funny and also freakishly awesome all at the same time that Ben and I are twins, and Michael and Lila are twins. We had all been best friends since preschool and we were all now dating – me and Michael and Lila and Ben.

If you haven't already been able to tell, Lila and Michael are crazy about Lord of the Rings. I like Lord of the Rings but I have to say that Star Wars was the ultimate bomb. I mean, come on! You can't get better then laser swords, being able to move things without touching them, flying in star ships that can go light speed and living with aliens! You gotta admit that would be kind'a cool… let me rephrase that… it would be FREAKIN AWSOME!

"Rosalie!" Michael shouted over the din of the party.

I stopped dancing and turned to him, watching as he squeezed through his friends.

"Rosalie!" he called again and I grinned.

I loved my name. Some would say that it's too old fashioned. But I liked that it was unique, especially since it was my great-grandmother's name. My great-grandmother Rosalie lived during World War II and hid seventeen Jewish children in her basement for over a year. Eventually the Nazi's found her, but not before she shipped the kids to safety. She stayed in a German concentration camp for the rest of the war. When the war ended and she was released, she spent the rest of her life raising money for the orphans of the war. She was my idol and I loved reading out of her diary when I was able to sneak into the basement when mom and dad are gone.

"Rose!" Michael said again, snapping me out of my revere. "You enjoying the party, beautiful?" he asked, finally reaching me and circling his arms about my waist. I felt a cool shiver of excitement shoot up my spine at his touch.

"Yeah, it's really fun!" I answered, smiling. "We should do this more often."

He chuckled. "Maybe…Would you like to go and dance? There's some quieter music playing outside."

I looked at the yelling mob of excited teenagers dancing crazily to the blaring music. Usually I liked dancing like a maniac to hard rock, but I'd been doing that for the past three hours and my head was ringing and my legs ached.

"Yeah, sure," I finally answered, taking Michael's outstretched arm.

The Swan's house was huge and it had taken me a while to get used to it. I myself lived farther up into the Sierra Mountains, about ten minutes out of Tahoe Donner, California. My family consisted of me, my parents, Ben, and my older brother and sister who were not living at home anymore. Paul was married and lived in Huston, Texas with his young wife, Lily (who was pregnant now), and managed his own construction crew. Natalie was almost done with her senior year of college and was currently trying to open a florist shop somewhere here in California with three more of her friends.

Michael led me through the throng of happy youth, they called out a 'Happy Birthday' to him as we passed. Most of the kids were from his private school and were basically just really good kids. The other part were my friends from the public school... Some of the more snobbish teens had turned up but they weren't getting as much attention as they had hoped. That's what's great about a small town, most of the kids came from good family's and just wanted to have as much fun as they could while in high-school. There were the bullies of course, but none of us paid much attention to them. And most of us always stood up for the kid who was currently getting pushed around by said jerks.

I grinned as my best friend, and Michael's sister, Lila walked up. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday! You look beautiful!"

She blushed. No really, she did look really gorgeous. Her silky golden hair rippled in small waves over her chest and her clear blue eyes twinkled with shy kindness. Her beautiful silver and gold gown simply sparkled in the many lights. Two small circlets of gold crowned her head and fell part-way to her shoulders. She was dressed as the elfin queen Galadriel. "Thank you," she said humbly.

"Where's my brother?" I asked accusingly.

"He said he was getting my surprise ready with some of his friends in the other room," she answered, blushing again.

Oh boy, what was he planning? "Well, if I'm lucky, maybe I'll see you later," I said, smiling.

She grinned.

Michael tugged me away impatiently and we began to make our way to the back-yard. I picked up my flowing dress as we walked, positive I was going to trip on it and fall flat on my face. I wasn't used to wearing such long gowns. Almost as if I had predicted it, about three second later I stepped on my gown and pitched forward. Michael caught me before I could kiss the floor and pulled me back to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he chuckled.

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Yes, fine, thank you." He kept a hold on my arm as we continued heading for the door that led to his backyard. Thankfully, I didn't trip again.

Finally we emerged out of the giant glass sliding doors and out into the fresh air. I exhaled and then breathed in the cool night air deeply. It was nice to get away from all the stuffy hotness in inside. The moon shone a bright silver and the stars above us twinkled merrily. The green grass was covered in chairs and next to the pool a wooden platform with a fancy gazebo stood a little ways off the porch. Some musicians played softy in one corner of the yard.

Man, Mrs. Swan really outdid herself... Maybe I'll hire her to do my birthday?!

Michael took my hand and led me to the dimly lit gazebo. He circled his arm about my waist and I bent down and picked up a piece of my flowing elfin gown.

I looked into his softly smiling face. I still couldn't get over how splendid he looked tonight. He was wearing Aragorn's king outfit from Return of the King. His polished boots clicked lightly on the wood and a long gold cape flowed softly from his shoulders. A long, gleaming sword hung at his side (I wouldn't have been surprised if it was real). His blonde hair fell neatly across his forehead and brushed the top of his shoulders lightly. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as his baby blue eyes twinkled down on me as merrily as the stars.

I wasn't a very good dancer, but Michael was. He made me feel like a professional as he led me, gliding across the dance floor.

I still didn't know why he picked me. Sure we've been best friends for like, as long as I can remember, but there were so many other much more beautiful girls around town and at school.

I was kind'a tall for my age, being 5'7" at sixteen (which wasn't a problem at all because being tall rocks... and Michael is 6'). I was a little chunky do to the fact that I preferred a big mac to a rice cake any day (which I paid for by the extra pounds the junk food added on). I wasn't crazy about my weight, and I balanced it out with the exercise I got with my karate lessons everyday. So I wasn't too worried about it. My skin was tan and kind of blotchy with pimple scars under my eyes, luckily I was able to hide those with make-up (God's gift to woman was the invention of make-up). I had light brown eyes with long lashes. My only good feature, in my opinion, was my silky, long dark brown hair. I wasn't ugly by a long shot, but I wasn't beautiful either.

So, now that you know what I look like, I bet your thinking the same question I am: why did he pick me?

But when he bent down and whispered how wonderful I looked I blushed from head toe and thought that I was happy beyond all reason that he did pick me.

I love all forms of dancing and so did Michael, so we stayed out on the platform dancing the night away long after the last of the couples has left for the warmth inside.

I knew the moon and stars were smiling down on us as another dance ended and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kissing him gently on the cheek I whispered in his ear:

"Happy Birthday, old friend…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know its short and not very interesting, but I just wanted to introduce the main character first and kind'a give you an idea of her personality. I'm going to try and update a new chapter every Friday.**


	2. Karate

**So, here is chapter 2!**

**Special thanks to DJpaigeDJ for being the first one to favorite my story!**

* * *

I grabbed my bright blue back-pack and bounded through the dreary public school. I exploded through the big doors and was temporarily blinded as the sun's happy rays danced on my face. My cold flesh instantly soaked up the warmth. It felt way better out here then inside the dreaded building of bullies, homework, teachers and long hours of boring talk sessions… the school of terror basically.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO! School's out for the SUMMERRRRR!"

I skipped through the parking lot, weaving in and out of the many kinds of cars, headed for my (and sadly, Ben's) ancient red truck. I could hear a couple of loud feet patting loudly behind me. I wasn't the only one headed for the truck. I took off my back-pack and threw it into the back of the truck as three of my friends walked up, I could see Ben and his own friends parading their way toward us. One of my friends, Mary, walked up and threw her arms around me in a crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh Rose!" she squealed excitedly. "School. Is. Out! We should go to the lake or something today! And we should, like, invite the entire school and go have fun… Fun getting in trouble anyway!"

I laughed and returned her hug. "You're hardly the one to get into trouble," I teased.

She wrinkled her nose at me. "Yeah, but _you_ are one to get in trouble. If I just follow you around I'm bound to have at least _some_ illegal fun!"

I pushed her off the truck. "I don't do anything illegal!"

She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Really?"

I blushed. "Not usually... Okay, maybe _every now and then_ me and Ben find some kids to seek out with and watch a movie in the woods with some wine and beer..." I blushed again. "_But its not that often_!"

Mary laughed.

"Hey sis'!" Ben called. "What's this I hear about going to the lake and getting in trouble?" I turned around just in time to see him punch one of his friends in the shoulder as he bumped him. His friend mock pouted and Ben just laughed, punching him again and this time knocking (who I know remembered as Ryan) to the ground. They rolled onto the small patch of green grass on the side of the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes as their friendly punching turned into a wrestling match. "Honestly!" I sniffed. "I don't know how boy's find that fun? It's _so_ lacking art and precision."

Mary laughed and plopped herself onto the truck's back-flap next to me. She knew I was only a couple of colors away from a black belt and looked at the boy's rowdy wrestling in distain.

A few other boys and crowded around the two boys rolling the dirt to watch. "There were cries of 'fight, fight, fight!' from the student's who didn't know this was just a friendly brawl. I swung my legs hanging over the side of the flap as a few more girls came and sat down with us to watch the outcome of the fight. It was Ben who eventually was able to pin Ryan to the ground, I couldn't help but clap along with everyone else. To tell you the truth, I wasn't surprised that Ben had won, he'd been taking a few lessons of karate lately with me and was not far behind me in skill (being bigger and stronger gave him a slight advantage).

Ben stood up and took a few giant, sweeping bows. I giggled behind my hand as I saw Ryan sit up slightly, an evil grin playing at the corners of his mouth. Without warning Ryan swept his leg and knocked Ben's legs out from underneath him. With a yell, Ben fell to the ground with a resounding 'thud'!

I started laughing along with everyone else as Ben stood up, the blush creeping up his round baby face. He suddenly straightened and sniffed in the direction of the laughing high-schoolers, stalking over to the truck he made me scoot over and plopped himself down beside me, making the truck bounce as he did. "Nice job brother!" I giggled at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at the other girls in the truck. "You managed to win _and_ lose all at the same time!"

He turned back to me and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, yes, very mature Ben," I snorted, then smacked him when he turned back to the girls. "You already have a girlfriend Ben!" I admonished. "And to tell you the truth I don't know how you managed to get her anyway."

Ben rolled his eyes at me. "I know how to be a gentleman too, Rose. And despite what you think, Lila _does_ enjoy hanging out with me."

I snorted. "I still haven't figured out why." He rolled his eyes at me again. Actually I did know why Lila liked Ben so much. Lila was so quiet and reserved and Ben was so outgoing and fun that it allowed her to come out of herself and really have a good time. It was the same with Michael and I, I helped him come out of himself.

I looked up and watched as a couple I knew from community service walk up. Their names were Jess and Tony. They were both seniors and had the same lovely dream most in-love couples had. They wanted to get married but I doubted that would happen. They were still in high-school and who knew what would happen by the time they graduated. But I hope it did work out for them... they were sooo cute together!

"Hey guys," I greeted as Mary and I both spontaneously pushed Ben off the truck. He quickly got up and glared at us, marching away with a stiff back. I giggled and pulled out a pack of tick-tacks out of my pocket.

Jess and Tony looked at Ben's retreating back with amused smiles. Then turned back to us and clasped each other's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Seeing them together made me with Michael was here. Michael and Lila didn't go to the town's public high-school like most of the teens in the area. They went to a private school near the outskirts of the town.

"Hey guys," Jess and Tony finally greeted.

"What's up?" Mary asked, plopping a small handful of tick-tacks in her mouth.

I offered them some but they politely shook their heads.

"Hey," Jess finally peeped up. "Almost half the school is going to Lake Tahoe. We're meeting there at 4:00 and bringing a picnic… want to come? It's going to be a lot of fun… and, the bullies are _not_ invited."

I grinned, thinking about the small gangs some of the kids had formed. Well, if they weren't comin,' then I was! "Of course! We were actually planning on doing that anyway!"

Mary immediately nodded her head 'yes,' grabbing my pack of tick-tacks from me.

I threw her a fake glare and then turned back to Jess. "I've got karate till 4:15, but after that I'd love to come…" then I sighed, "and I guess I'll have to bring Ben along, right?"

They both laughed. "Yeah. Oh, and you can invite the Swans too," Tony added.

"All right, see you there!" I called, hopping off the truck. "See you later Mary!" I yelled at her retreating back.

She turned and waved. "Yeah, and I'll make sure to bring a volleyball," she added, skipping off to her own car, a shinning blue Mercedes. I had _no idea_ where her parents had come up with the money for it. Whatever. I was happy with my truck.

"BEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, opening the door to the driver's seat. "IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW YOU'RE WALKING TO MANG SU'S!"

I hid a smile as he came bounded from around the corner of the building, running to me at top speed. "_I'm_ driving!" he panted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys off the dashboard before he could. "_No thank you_," I sniffed. "I would like to live a little longer."

He crossed his burly arms and mock pouted, glaring fiercely at me at the same time. I just laughed at him and hopped into the truck.

• • • •

I watched Ben warily as we circled each other. From behind me I could feel Mr. Su's penetrating stare on us as he kept a look-out for mistakes.

Ben swung a fist at me, but I quickly ducked it and at the same time kicked out at him. We continued to circle each other, punching, blocking and ducking swings and kicks. Soon we collapsed to the floor in a tangled mess, both of our hands at each other's throats.

I heard Mr. Su's gleeful laughter behind us and his loud clapping. We quickly stood up and bowed stiffly to one another as the formal ending to the fight.

"You did well Mr. and Miss Storm!" he praised in a heavily accented voice. "It will only be a few more months until you are able to beat me!"

"I bet I could beat you now!" Ben boasted, his chubby face flushed from our fight.

Mr. Su suddenly became serious. "Are you sure Ben, because I'd happily take you on right now, I've been in need of a little exercise."

As Mr. Su and Ben began to circle to each other, I shook my head sympathetically at Ben, saying. "Sorry bro, but you are so dead! When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? I hate to break it to yah but it's going to get you into trouble someday."

"Shut up, Rose," Ben muttered.

I snorted. "Not like your big mouth has already gotten you in trouble more times then I can count," I added under my breath as Ben leapt into the air in a flying kick. Mr. Su easily jumped nimbly to the side and caught Ben by the ankle, he twisted it and Ben let out a yell as he fell to the ground. I actually winced as Ben hit the floor, that sounded like it hurt.

Ben lay winded on the floor as Mr. Su lectured him. "You should never overestimate your abilities young sir," he laughed, "you could get quite an embarrassing moment as you hit the ground and the crowd starts laughing… just like now!" he let out a few chuckles, but then became quite serious. "If I had been a real enemy Ben, you would be a dead boy right now, so never ever overestimate your abilities, and never _ever_ underestimate your opponent's abilities. And—" He stopped abruptly as a muffled ringing sounded from the other room. "We'll finish this conversation another time. You can spar a little before you go, if you wish."

I grinned as the tiny Japanese man bustled out of the room and around a corner. I looked at my watch, it was still a little early. "Yeah, I guess we could spar for a while. Michael and Lila are getting here at 4:20 and its 4:10 right now. We—" I didn't finish my sentence for out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ben swing his fist. I tried to avoid it but his rock hard fist nicked my jaw. I stumbled, off balance. "OW! You are going to _pay_ for that!" I yelled at him, lunging for his throat.

After a while my breathing began to get ragged as Ben and I struggled against each other.

"And Master Obi-Wan Kenobi throws a punch at the evil bounty hunter from Tatooine!" Ben suddenly yelled, charging me with both his fists raised.

I wrinkled my nose at him as I jumped to the side. "Evil bounty hunter from Tatooine, huh?"

He smirked.

I looked up as the bell above the door tinkled. Michael and Lila walked into the large room, already in bathing suits. I looked slyly at Ben who was throwing out a 'hello' to our friends. It's pay-back time, I thought, feeling my sore jaw. When his head turned I jumped, crying out at the top of my lungs in response to his 'Evil Bounty Hunter' taunt.

"And its Padme`Amidala leaping up for a flying kick as Anakin Skywalker and the young senator from Aldaraan walk through the door!" my kick hit right on the money, slamming into Ben's barrel chest. He flew back and slammed into the wall, then slid down to the floor. "HA! And its Padme` kickin' Obi-Wan to the other side of the room and winning the tournament!"

Michael and Lila were laughing now.

I turned to see Ben glaring murder at me. I glared back, but I was smiling too. "Ha! Ha! Mr. Macho-man! Now you have to do the dishes for the entire week!" I said gleefully, remembering the deal we'd made earlier. I turned to the Swan twins. "You ready to go?"

They nodded as I glimpsed Ben getting up out of the corner of my eye. He had the, I'm-gonna-ram-bull-you-into-the-floor face on. But before he had a chance to do that I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door. "LETS GO!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know its still not very interesting but stay with me, *rubs hands gleefully,* the fun stuff is going to start soon!**


	3. A Long Fall

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 3 for ya'll, chapter 4 is when the good stuff starts! hehe!**

* * *

Michael and Ben sat up front while Lila and I chatted in the back. Luckily, Michael was driving. Tahoe Lake was bout twenty minutes away from school, which wasn't bad considering it took _forever_ to get to different places in California.

As I smiled while Lila started giggling at a lame joke I just made up, a warning prickle raced through my body like a spider running up my spine. I looked up with a worried frown plastered to my face as Michael stopped at a red light. _Jeez, what was wrong with me?_

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lila asked, noticing my sudden silence.

"Yeah, yeah," I said distractedly as the light turned green. "Its just—"

And that's when my warning prickle turned into a full out raging volcano of warning.

"_Michael stop_!" I literally screamed as I jumped up and grabbed onto the steering wheel.

"What the hell Rose?!" he shouted as he slammed onto the brakes, right as a giant truck went screaming through the red light just inches from smashing into the front of the car.

We all sat in stunned silence for the space of eleven seconds before we jumped back to focused reality when the car behind us started honking. Michael shook his head and turned onto the road that would lead us to the lake.

"That MORON!" Ben shouted. "He could have KILLED US!"

I shook my foggy brain and grabbed Lila's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. The poor girl was paper-white with fright.

"Rose, how did you know the truck was coming?"

I shrugged and replied with a relived smile. "Good intuition."

Michael laughed as he ignored Ben's cussing at the stupid truck driver as Lila gave me a hug.

"I think you're psychic!"

"Yeah, sure," I snorted. And then I smiled. "Well, if I'm psychic then I know (since I can predict the future) that Ben is going to lose in a race today to non other then..." I paused for dramatic effect, "ME!"

Michael and Lila chuckled as Ben immediately started denying it. "I'll vote for you Rose," Michael said. "And if you win, I'll take you out for some time by ourselves away from our crazy siblings."

"HEY!" both Ben and Lila shouted. I laughed.

We arrived at the lake not long after that (thank goodness, I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to put up with Ben before smacking him, I didn't want Lila to have to see that) But, anyway...

I hopped out, grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut. Hand in hand with Michael I skipped over to the large group of teens lying on multicolored towels on the sand. I could see most of the boys and some of the more daring girls already splashing about in the water. The sun glistened on the still lake and aside from the havoc in the water created by the teens, the lake looked like polished glass, still and unmoving, the reflections of the trees shimmered on its surface. The sun was warm and inviting, a light breeze picked up, making the branches of the pine trees bend and sway.

I dropped my bag on the ground with my towel. Flinging my over-sized black _*Boston_ T-shirt off I dropped it with my other things onto the sand. Underneath I wore my bright green swimsuit with tiny white shorts and rubber flip-flops. I turned and saw some of the older teens and young adults getting paper plates and cups out. A group of boys sat watching (I could almost see drool dripping off their chins) as they also pulled out fried chicken and soda. They eagerly dropped a couple of dollars into the tin cup on the table, their contribution to be able to eat some of the food. I brought about five dollars so I could eat later too.

I turned to see Ben, Michael and Lila all ready to swim. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and sprinted toward the shimmering lake.

"OH YEAH! It's time to party!" I cried, splashing into the silky water with my friends close behind me.

• • • •

I groaned and rolled over, putting my pillow over my head; trying to block out the sun's bright rays streaming in through the window. It had been a long night…a really long night. We didn't leave the lake until about 9:30, and after that we went to go see a movie at the theater. The movie had actually been pretty epic!

When we got home I'd tried to read my new paranormal romance novel, but my eyes had itched for sleep. When I couldn't read any more cuz my eyes wouldn't stay open and the page was all blurry, I collapsed into bed, pulling the covers all the way up over my head. But to my dismay, Ben played blaring music in his room next to mine all night long, and he wouldn't turn it off no matter how loud I yelled at him.

I don't think I actually fell asleep until almost 5:00 a.m. and now, looking at the clock on my dresser, I read through my clouded vision that it was almost 12:15pm… waaay too early to get up. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the blaring light and threw off the suffocating covers.

"ROSE!" I heard my mom yell, "Natalie and Paul are on skyp and they want to talk to yooouuu!"

"'Kay!" I yelled back, stifling a groan as I rubbed my eyes and stretched my stiff muscles. I blinked my bleary eyes as I jumped off my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed my face. Skipping brushing my hair and changing out of my pajamas, I bounded downstairs.

Still blinking sleep out of my eyes I walked into my dad's office and toward the big flat screen apple computer the rest of my family was gathered around. When I neared I saw my older brother and sister on the screen. I called out a groggy 'hello' as I sat down.

My brother Paul laughed. "Oh, it's the zombie! RUN!" he let out a snort "…looks like somebody went to bed waaaaay past they're bedtime!"

"Yeah, love you too," I mumbled. Ignoring him I turned to my sweet sister Natalie, she was my only consolation. "Hey Natalie…boy I've missed you! Not easy having to deal with Ben all by myself."

She grinned. "I miss you too honey," she said as Ben booed at my comment. "But if anyone were able to put up with Ben this long, it'd be you little sis."

I grinned. "Yeah, well, Lila helps me put up with him."

Paul started laughing. "Oh yeah! How's Ben's little girlfriend doing? I hope you guys haven't been getting into any trouble… have you?"

Natalie and I started laughing as mom and dad tried to disguise they're chuckles as coughs. Ben turned crimson. "NO!" he yelled defensively. "And yeah, she's doing great. But what we do is none of your concern! …so just shut-up!"

"Oooo!" Paul laughed, acting way younger then his twenty six years. "Little Bennie wennie doesn't want us to know something!"

"Shut-up!"

I turned to see my dad's shoulders shaking in mirth. He held up a hand as he tried to regain his breath. "Enough!" he chuckled. "Enough…NOW!" we stopped laughing. "Change the subject!"

For the next hour or so we talked about different things. Natalie was graduating from college next year and still trying to open her florist shop closer to home. Paul's construction business had rocketed and his wife was now six months pregnant. He announced that they just found out that it was going to be a boy!

I was going to be an AUNTIE!

After a while I noticed that Natalie had been very quiet and thoughtful during our ramblings. "What's wrong Nellie?" I asked, setting down my bottle of water.

To my surprise, she blushed. "I have some wonderful news!" she said breathlessly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her perfect mouth. We were all listening attentively now, it wasn't very often Natalie thought anything was wonderful. She blushed again at our expectant faces and held up her hand. A small simple gold band graced her slender ring finger and a small diamond sparkled. "I'm engaged!" she cried.

My jaw dropped, a fraction from hitting the floor. "WHAT?!" After I got over my shock it hit me like a thunder bolt. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!" my mom and I finally squealed out at the same time, the boys just looked on in dumbfounded stupidity.

Guys! Honestly!

"Who is it?" mom asked, slightly breathless, her hand placed over her heart. "Do we know him?"

"Well, I think you met him once," she answered, looking off into space. "He's the guy I met in Italy while touring there."

A light bulb suddenly exploded over my head. "OH! You mean the guy you wouldn't shut up about the last time you were here visiting?!" everyone chuckled at that. I tapped my chin thoughtfully as Natalie turned redder that I would have thought possible. "Now, what was his name?" I mused out loud, look thoughtfully at the ceiling. I suddenly shot up, smacking myself playfully on the forehead. "Oh! I know! His name was Antonio, wasn't it? The dashing young painter from the romantic city of Italy... I think you were rambling how his accent was romantic too."

Natalie nodded sheepishly as a round of congratulations broke out. Suddenly she was bombarded with questions… When was the wedding? Will we be able to see the groom? Have you gotten a dress yet? Can we help pick it out? ETC…

Sometime during the ruckus I went and grabbed some lunch out of our quaint little kitchen. When I got back it was only my mom in the office and Natalie on the screen.

After about another hour and a half of talking wedding plans I began to get a little... well lets just say, bored-out-of-my-mind! And announced that I was going for a hike. Saying 'goodbye' to Natalie I bounded to my room.

Slipping some dark blue skinny jeans, a plain purple T-shirt, hiking boots, and a purple and black checkered zip up sweatshirt with a giant hood. Slipping my iphone into my pocket I grabbed a random black back-pack with a lot of charms dangling off of it and skipped out the door. Stealing a Star Wars novel from Ben's room I grabbed a water bottle and bolted out the door.

I breathed in deeply the fresh, crisp air. The sun was shining, the day was warm, and a cool breeze ruffled through my hair as I walked.

I hiked for a while, enjoying the scenery and the bird's merry song. Suddenly spotting an awesome climbing tree, I hoisted my back-pack strap farther up my shoulder before starting to scramble up the branches.

I loved climbing, I always have…and I'm gettin' pretty good at it too. It felt great to grasp the rough branches with my hands and pull myself up higher, and higher… and higher.

Soon I was near the top branches. Standing up straight and tall I peered through the leaves and gazed at the spectacular view spread out before me. After a few minutes of viewing I sat down on a sturdy branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree. I took my back-pack off and pulled out my book.

I was just getting to a scene where Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Plo-Koon, and Jedi padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aayla Secura were fighting an entire ship of barbaric space pirates when I noticed it was nearing sunset. Flinging the book back into my back I secured the straps around my shoulders and stood up to watch the sunset.

It was breathtaking! The many colors blended together like water, the fluffy white clouds moved across the sky, they're tops just touched by the color. This was better than any painter's finest master-piece.

I sighed, rocking back and forth slightly on the branch as I looked at the sky, the wind ruffled my hair and cooled my heated skin.

You are leaving…leaving to a future you could never have imagined…

Now, I'm not easy to surprise. But the fact that the airy voice had said those weird words in my head a strange buzzing suddenly filled my ears, it took me a second to realize I was falling… And falling fast!

I clawed at the air as a scream ripped at my throat and the leaves whipped my face. I said a quick prayer that I would somehow survive this fall. My eyes grew wide and another scream tore at my throat as the ground came closer and closer at an alarming rate.

* * *

_*Boston - rock'n'roll band from the eighties._

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Oh, and if I get at least two REVIEWS, that will encourage me to update a new CHAPTER a couple of days EARLY! **


	4. Dreaming?

**Wow! I left for a shopping trip and sleepover with my friend for 24 hours and when I came back and checked my email and I had like 7 emails from FanFiction with new comments/favorites/follows! You Guys are awesome and thank you so, so much for your support! And now (3 days before my normal posting day!:-O) here is chapter 4 of _Earthling_...**

* * *

As I fell everything screamed by as if I was in a jet, and then, everything started to go by in slow motion. The first thing I noticed was that the ground suddenly disappeared, and so did the rest of the forest.

That caused me to panic a little.

The next thing I noticed was that there were a million blue-white lines swirling around me. A cool wind streaked past my ears, I was freezing. It was like I'd suddenly been thrown into the middle of space with the milky way surrounding me.

_I must be dreaming_, I thought to myself. _I have already hit the ground, blacked out, and now I'm dreaming… or dead?_

Before I could really start panicking the scenery began to change again. The colors around me became cool and hard, like I had suddenly entered a weird looking building. Strange, exotic voices pounded into my head, red and green lights blinked frantically on and off. And in the distance, I thought I heard something like the sound of blasters being fired and the hum of light-sabers.

Wait… I was dreaming about_ Star Wars?_

Suddenly all the colors melded together and everything flew by me in a blur. Before I knew what was happening I fell through some sort of ceiling and landed on the ground with with enough force to knock all the breath out of me with one painful 'woosh!' I gasped and forced my eyes open... and suddenly I was looking into a pair of large, doe like hazel eyes surrounded by hard blue skin.

I screamed in panic and jumped off the creature, but I lost my footing on something slippery and fell again with a 'thud.' When I opened my aching eyes I saw two bars of brilliant blue-white and short bursts of red laser things flying above my head.

Before I could even get over my fall or react to the strange things around me I suddenly felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me to my feet. The next thing I knew is that I was dodging bursts of red and then was suddenly pushed down behind some metal looking crates.

My mind was still in shock but I was able to clear the confusing haze clouding my eyes enough to look at the person who had grabbed me. The guy I saw in front of me nearly made my jaw drop all the way to the cold floor. The guy looked almost exactly like Liam Neeson as the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn from episode one of the _Star Wars Saga_, complete with flowing Jedi robe and brilliant green-white light-saber.

Through my shock I heard 'Qui-Gon' hurriedly say that if I stayed here I would be safe.

Still staring openmouthed at him I nodded my head dumbly as he Force sprinted back into the battle behind my wall of metal crates.

Pulling my knees up to my chin I stared blankly at the shinning metal wall in front of me. My mind wasn't working _at all_, it was frozen in a weird space of time and I couldn't sort through my strange jumble of thoughts.

The sound of blaster fire, light-sabers and piercing screams broke through my haze of dumbness and I peaked around the sharp corner.

I watched, fascinated, at the raging battle before me. The guy that looked like Liam Neeson/Qui-Gon Jinn stood blocking laser fire next to a young boy that looked like Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi. There were two other people wielding light-sabers too. They looked amazingly like Aayla Secura and Plo-Koon… wait, they were _aliens_! And the creatures surrounding them looked like some kind of barbaric alien pirates. _Crap, what the hell was happening?!_

I continued to watch from behind my crate.

_Wait a minute?! This looks almost exactly like the scene from the book I was reading before I fell out of the tree!_ My still stunned mind suddenly thought.

What a weird dream…

I stood up so I could see more of the battle. I grimaced when I saw strange looking alien bodies scattered about the floor, charred, smoking black holes in their chests.

Something hard suddenly hit my ankle and I yelped in pain. Jumping up and down while holding my throbbing ankle I saw some kind of tiny silver pistol lying at my feet. "Stupid shiny toy!" I muttered, rubbing my ankle. A snarl suddenly barricaded its way into my thoughts and I looked up to see a slobby, bare chested, hairy human stalking up to me with an evil glint in his eye.

My mind was working a little faster now and I guessed if I didn't beat him up with a couple of karate moves or kill him then he was either going rape me or murder me. I quickly guessed the later as he suddenly pulled out a shiny black gun and pointed it in my direction.

Some sixth sense told me this would probably be a good time to duck so I dropped to my knees as something buzzed over my head. My hand came in contact with something hard and cold, I realized it was the tiny pistol. I grabbed the shiny toy looking thing and quickly dodged to the side as a beam of red flew past and exploded into one of the crates.

"Please, please, please be real," I prayed as I quickly aimed down the slim barrel and pulled the trigger. A beam of red flew out of the pistol's head and toward the hairy guy.

The man's face suddenly turned from gleeful to shocked as a small black hole suddenly appeared in the middle of his chest.

_Yes! It was real!_ But my relief suddenly gave way to a sickening ache in my stomach as I stepped over the smoking corpse.

A weird _and_ scary dream.

I stepped out from around the crates and quickly shot another pirate charging me. I felt like vomiting as I maneuvered around the different corpses. _Well, either kill or be killed_, I thought in reassurance to my sickened conciseness as I shot yet another alien.

A yell sounded from behind me and I looked up to see some kind of freaky looking green alien jump off a crate.

I was suddenly slammed to the ground and the pistol flew out of my hand. I felt something on top of me, pinning my wrists to the ground. To my horror I was suddenly staring into a pair of huge round, pitch black eyes with no pupil and no iris.

A _very, very_ scary dream.

I screamed as the creepy looking alien pulled out a wicked looking dagger. _No, please, please, please! I'm too young to die!_ Suddenly remembering I had taken five years of karate I quickly flipped him over so I was now on top. My hand started grappling for his throat…where _was_ his throat?

Being bigger and stronger the alien had an advantage. He quickly pinned me beneath him again, but not before I'd knocked the dagger out of his hand. The alien's rubbery hand quickly found my throat, I gasped for breath. A black fog suddenly started to roll across my eyes, I frantically clawed at his hand but he held gamely on. I gagged I tried to suck in more air through my lungs. _No! No! No! I'm not going to let this rubbery thing kill me! I'm not going to die! No! No! No!_

I tried to push the fog away as a flash of silver suddenly caught my eye. A shinning silver cylinder landed a few feet away from me and I felt a slight glimmer of hope. That had to be _some_ kind of weapon.

I pulled my arm out from underneath the green alien and tried to grab the silver object. The alien's hand tightened and I choked, my eyes felt like they would pop out of they're sockets at any second! I tried harder to reach what I realized looked like a light-saber handle. It was a whole foot away… the alien's hand tightened even more so I couldn't breathe at all. Soundless sobs escaped my breathless lips and tears stung my eyes as I reached again. I wasn't going to die! I wasn't! I closed my eyes and tried again.

My eyes flew open as something cold slammed into my hand. I curled my fingers around the object. _Wait?! What the…_

But I had no time to think as my finger pressed something and a brilliant blue-white blade suddenly sprang forth. I swung the blade, trying to keep my eyes focused. The alien suddenly let go of my throat and he let out a piercing, inhuman scream as the blade sliced through his chest.

Fresh, clean, life saving air filled my lungs and a sob of relief escaped my lips. Still sucking in great gulps of air I stood up and looked down at my hand. I stared in stupefied amazement at what I realized was a light-saber. The awesome Jedi weapon hummed gently in my hand.

WOW! A _real_ light-saber! I was holding a _real Jedi's light-saber_!

I laughed in delight. But my laugh suddenly turned into a scream as a maddening pain suddenly exploded in my shoulder.

* * *

**Dun, dun duuuuun! You guys are right, I do love to torture you with cliff hangers... don't I? Hehe:-P**

**So, I'm watching the TV show Heroes right now and it's finally getting getting somewhere! It's quite brutal but very entertaining! I watch 1 or 2 episodes a day while I work out in the mornings. Have you guys seen it? What are your thoughts on it? I think it's a lot like X-men in their view on super powers being the cause of mutation and a new 'higher species.' **

**Speaking of TV shows I really have to start watching The Clone Wars again. I love them! They are so funny and entertaining! I just hope they don't go too overboard and lose the feeling of 'Star Wars' in it. A couple of episodes with a lot of magic made it lose its Star Wars feel and that was little disappointing. Oh! And I also heard that Ahsoka Tano leaves the order in one of the later series... like what the heck! I definitely need to catch up!**

**Anyway, reviews make me so happy! And they also make me update faster *hint, hint***

**I loves yousas!**

**~fantasyfreak133**


	5. A Strange Force Signature

**Hey All!**

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in sooooo dang long! I have an excuse though! A very, very good one. I got grounded from my computer for two months! Two months people! I'm sure you know what I have been suffering. Especially knowing I have all of you just sitting there waiting for my next chapter. Even though I couldn't update I think it was good for me to get away from the computer for a while. I was getting seriously addicted and was not getting anything done. *cough* YouTube! *cough* **

**But while I was away from the computer I grabbed my handy dandy notebook and my favorite pen and I wrote two extremely important/delicious scenes for the... not so near future. Sorry, you're going to have to wait for those scenes. I had a ton of fun writing them and I think they are two of the most important chapters in the story. So, someday you will get to read them... Once I have posted the chapters with all of the other important stuff.**

**And I also started writing a new fanfic for The Hunger Games in my handy dandy notebook! I have about twenty pages and it is going to be great! *fingers crossed.* I'm actually having a blast writing it and I can't wait for you guys to start reading that as well. Oh, and that favorite pen I was talking about earlier. Yeah, well, I used it all up writing fanfics in my notebook and I'm solo bummed! Hopefully I can find it again at Staples.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the show! ... Actually, one more thing. Things might be getting off to a slow start but the story is going to get WAY better as we go along. I have some surprises for you guys later on... *evil laughter***

* * *

Through a thin sheet of tears I saw a blackened hole in my shoulder. It was the most unbearable pain I could ever imagine. Smoke poured out of the hole and I felt cold sweat break out on my clammy skin. I clutched my shoulder, gritting my teeth to splinters against the pain, and looked to the alien who had shot me. He was again lining down the barrel.

Anger flooded me. How dare that waxy mess of an evil alien pirate shoot me! How dare he! I glared murder at the weird looking alien. Hate suddenly kindled within me. What the hell was I doing here? This dream was getting way out of control. I had heard that if you died in a dream, then that heart wrenching adrenaline and the pain you felt in the dream was indeed enough to stop your heart in real life. I had no intention of dying. I brushed my Christian morality aside, it didn't count if I killed people who weren't real anyway, right? Besides, _I_ wanted to live.

I looked up from my wound, my new resolve shinning in my face. Survival. Kill or be killed. This was just some hell of a weird dream but the same rule existed in real life too. I gripped the lightsaber hilt, and then everything exploded into a slow motion, surreal battleground. I saw the alien lining down the barrel, a red bullet of hot laser shot out. I held the humming light-saber blade in front of me in a defensive position, the bullet ricocheted off it and slammed into another pirate. He crumbled to the cold floor in a lifeless heap with hardly a sound. I saw everything around me, my senses were so high I thought I'd explode from the pressure. I heard each footfall, each heartbeat as I sliced the light-saber through it. It was amazing. I let my anger and emotion sweep through me. I had felt things like this at home, but here it was a hundred time amplified. Perhaps that was apart of the dream experience. I grinned, it felt amazing.

I sliced through another pirate charging me and kicked his corpse off the blade. I blocked laser fire with a thrill of excitement at each ricochet. Continuing to block the blast I charged the alien who had shot me. My shoulder throbbed.

"You son of a bitch," I muttered, not caring that there were people who could hear my swearing. My shoulder hurt really bad, even through my heightened state.

He shot a volley of lasers at me but I deflected them and jumped into the air. I twirled the brilliant blade and let the bright light dim as it sliced though him. Grim satisfaction flooding me as I heard him scream. It took me a disgusting moment to realize I had cut him completely in half.

"Yuck," I muttered as my adrenaline faded.

I straightened, panting heavily. That was some workout. After a moment I realized the room had become deathly still and quiet.

I looked through a stinging haze of sweat and saw four Jedi and about a dozen of uniformed humans and aliens that looked like cops. They were all looking at me oddly. As they stared at me a sudden wave of guilt swept over me, I felt like I had done something wrong, but I wasn't sure what it was.

A gentle vibration caused me to look down at my hand. I saw the brilliant blue-white blade of the Jedi light-saber. It hummed gently with awesome energy. As I looked at the light-saber my body suddenly exploded in a wave of unbearable aches and pains. My shoulder started throbbing again and I saw the black fog returning.

I looked again at the people in front of me and then at the light-saber in my hand, finally succumbing to the blackness that was descending upon me.

As I fell to the ground I thought what an exciting and frightening dream this had been. And when I finally woke up in my own soft, warm bed, in my own cheery house in the middle of the Sierra Mountain forest, I was going to write all this great adventure down and then laugh over it with Lila, Michael… and maybe Ben, when we all got together to hang out tonight.

Those were my last thoughts as I blacked out. I didn't know it then, but I sure as hell know now, that I couldn't have been more wrong…

****Aayla Secura POV****

I looked in astonishment at the oddly dressed human girl; who in turn looked dumbfounded back. My gaze drifted to my light-saber, humming gently in her palm.

I was getting a million different emotions pouring off of her in waves as she looked at us, my light-saber, and then the blaster wound in her shoulder. She looked at us again, and then suddenly crumbled to the floor.

I sprinted to her side and picked up my still activated light-saber, _thank the gods she didn't hurt herself on it_. Turning it off I clasped it to my belt and knelt down beside the strange girl. She was still alive, I could see her chest rising slowly, up and down. I looked at her unconscious face, trying to sort through my jumbled thoughts: where had this girl—who I was reading a massive Force signature from—where did she come from? And how did she get into this ship at light-speed? The last thing I remembered was fighting the pirates when I'd felt a disturbance in the Force. The next thing I knew I had been knocked to the ground with this girl lying on top of me. When I'd regained my breathe and opened my eyes she had screamed and catapulted off of me, lost her balance and then fell. Qui-Gon had quickly grabbed her and threw her behind some crates and had told her to stay there. Meanwhile I had jumped back up, called my light-saber back to me and continued fighting, brushing the strange appearance of the girl to the back of my mind.

A little while later I had gotten my light-saber knocked out of my hand and it flew across the room to land a few feet away from the strange girl. A Roddian had her pinned to the floor, I had dodged a multitude of blaster fire as I tried to make my way toward her. when I looked to her again my mouth had dropped just a few centimeters from hitting the floor. While still pinned in a choke hold to the ground by the Roddian, she had reached out and called my light-saber to her using the Force.

Wait?! She can use the FORCE!

"Aayla! Aayla!" I heard Qui-Gon's calm voice barricade its way into my mess of thoughts I snapped back to attention. He continued, "We need to get her to the medical bay. You and Obi-Wan take her there while Master Plo and I handle the rest of the pirates on board… go!"

I nodded as Obi-Wan scooped the girl up into his arms and dashed in the direction of the medical bay, I followed. When we got there Obi-Wan set her on a high table covered in white sheets. I looked at her sleeping face, it looked almost… amused?

"You must leave now, young lady and sir," the prissy med-droid commanded. "She is gravely injured and must heal in peace."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at the droid but nodded instead as Obi pulled me out of the room. I wanted to wait here until the girl woke up, but I knew I had other more important things to do.

• • • •

"Masters!" I called, tugging the blubbering pirate forward. "Shut your slobbering gob or I'll do it for you!" I hissed at him.

"Oh, but please young Jedi! I promise I had no hand in thi—"

Using the Force I clamped his mouth shut. His jaw wiggled, still trying to get the words out. He stopped for a moment and then looked down on me; confused.

I gave him an innocent smile. "I warned you." I turned back around as Masters Qui-Gon and Plo-Koon turned around to face us. "Masters, these three were messing around with the communicator boxes on the top level. I don't know if they were able to relay a message but I think they were trying to contact more of their own."

Master Plo nodded. "I will take them to the containment area and prepare them for questioning." I nodded as Master Plo led the sulking pirates away.

I turned back to Master Qui-Gon who looked deep in thought. His brown eyes cleared and he suddenly straightened, smiling gently down on Obi-Wan and I. He started to walk down the hall at a brisk pace. "Come younglings," he called over his shoulder in that powerfully calm voice that always captivated me. "We have a bit of information gathering to do."

I couldn't help but grin as I thought we might be able to figure out where the strange human came from.

We stopped by the control deck where spare crew were operating the bulky pirate ship. The bleeping of computers and the hum of conversation filled the air as we walked up to the captain.

"Hello, captain," Qui-Gon greeted, folding his arms across his chest. "When will we be arriving in Coruscant?"

The captain pulled out a data-pad and quickly scanned the flashing screen. "We should arrive at the capitol in… approximately two days, sir."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, captain."

We quickly made our way to the medical bay where a hundred droids and officers scurried about, picking up debris and tending to the wounded. Punctured cables crackled and a cracked pipe hissed hot steam. I used the Force to avoid being hit by the steam, it would probably scorch my skin if it touched it.

Qui-Gon led the way to where Obi and I had dropped the strange girl off earlier. When we stepped inside we saw her lying on the bed with a white sheet pulled up to her chin. Master Qui-Gon put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. I could feel the golden aura of the Force swirling around us as Qui-Gon called it to him. He sighed and pulled his hand away. He opened his eyes, there was a weird look in them. "She will be all right," he finally said.

I sighed in relief at that.

"How do we know she's not a hostile?" Obi-Wan asked, always the practical one. "I sense a lot of anger and intense emotion in her."

Qui-Gin studied his apprentice. "I'm not sure, my Padawan. But I have a feeling she will not do us any harm. She seems too young and confused for that."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"She is going through intense shock… her Force signature is very strong but... it's like nothing I've ever felt before…" Qui-Gon murmured after another moment of studying the girl.

I frowned.

"What do you mean, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan. "I'm not really sure. But I'm hoping that when she wakes up we will be able to learn a bit more. I have a feeling it was the Force that sent her to us." He turned to leave.

"Master Qui-Gon?" I asked. When he turned back I continued. "Do you think _I_ am one of the reasons she was sent to us? Maybe she has something to do with my future? I mean," I let out a short laugh, "when I felt the disturbance in the Force and she appeared… she did kind of land on top of _me_ and later she called _my_ light-saber to her through the Force."

Qui-Gon chuckled at that. "Yes, you could be right. But only time will tell." He and Obi-Wan left the room after a few exchanged words.

I sat down and leaned slightly over the peacefully sleeping girl. One of my blue tentacles fell over my right shoulder as I studied her. She was young—innocent looking. She only looked to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen. Where did she come from…?

Suddenly the girl moaned and opened her eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun!**

**Haha.**

**Okay, so sorry these chapters haven't been very long but I promise they will get longer as the story goes on. And I'm still semi-grounded from my computer so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter... hopefully soon.**

**xoxo**

**~fantasyfreak133**


	6. A New Galaxy

**Okay my lovelies, chapter 6.**

**Oh, and many thanks to DJpaigeDJ for that very, very, very encouraging comment!**

* * *

****Rosalie Storm POV****

I moaned and opened my eyes. When the room came back into focused I saw a blue alien sitting beside my bed. After staring stupidly for a moment I realized that it looked like a Twi'lek from _Star Wars_.

I blinked slowly at her. _I must be still dreaming,_ I thought groggily, still staring at her semi pretty face. Her face was slightly angular but still child-like—she only looked to be about maybe a year older than me. Two thick blue tentacles sprouted from her skull to trail half-way down her back. She wasn't wearing too much clothing, her tight pants were brown and shiny black boots came up to her knees. Her shirt only ended right below her ribs and one sleeve reached down to her elbow while the other just barely reached her shoulder.

I suddenly realized she was talking to me. "Are you all right? You took quite a hit there in your shoulder. We cleaned it and wrapped it in bacta—the med droid said you should be completely healed by the time we reach Courascant."

_This must be a dream… this has to be a dream!_

"What is your name?" she asked after a moment's silence.

All I could get out of my mouth was a stupid, "Uhhhhhhhhh," as I pinched myself as hard as I could.

I yelped in pain and looked down to the red nail mark I had made in my skin. _What the hell! This wasn't a dream?!_

The Twi'lek's mouth fell open a little as I rubbed my stinging arm. "_Oola, aala_, that was a little weird," she said.

Wow! This was not a dream! I had somehow been transported from my world to the Star Wars world and I was talking to an alien! This was awesomely… freakishly kind'a weird!

The Twi'lek looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Uh yeah… haha, I think so."

She smiled. "Ah. So good to hear you speak, I was starting to wonder if you were a mute! Maybe I should call Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan now."

_HOLY CRAP! Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi!_

As the alien got up and walked to the weird looking metal door I realized she must be the Twi'lek Jedi knight Aayla Secura. Okay, so… I had been transported from my galaxy to this one, and I must be in some kind of spaceship in hyperspace and was about to meet Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi! Double holy crap!

This was way off the charts cool.

_Star Wars… is REAL!_

Man, I bet George Lucas would freak if he knew about this. Hey! … Maybe I would even be able to meet Anakin and Padme?!—coolest _Star Wars_ characters ever! I'd had a crush on Anakin/Hayden Christensen since I was little and I thought Padme Amidala/Natalie Portman was just so beautiful and awesome.

Okay… I was officially freaking out now.

****Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV****

When we entered the wing in the medical bay where the strange girl was, she was already sitting up and stared at us curiously at us as we entered. I was getting a million different emotions pouring off of her; wonder, excitement, fear, astonishment, and the one I had a hard time understanding—sadness and pity? I also detected awe and couldn't help a twinge of smugness.

As she stared at us I got the creepy feeling that she knew more about us than she was letting on—knew more about me then even I did. I could sense that Aayla and Qui-Gon were picking up on these things too.

I bowed stiffly in greeting as she continued to stare at us with knowing eyes.

"Hello," Qui-Gon started. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight of this galactic Republic." He then motioned to Aayla and I. "And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aayla Secura, both Jedi in training." He turned back to the girl and said in a commanding voice, "Now, who are you? Where do you come from? And how did you get on this ship?"

She looked at us oddly for a moment, as if trying to make a decision. "I'm Storm," she finally answered, then she frowned. "But I don't know the answer to your other question. The last thing I remember was climbing up a tree to watch the sunset. Suddenly a weird voice whispered in my head and the next thing I know I'm falling out of the tree. My surrounding started to change and then I landed on Aayla."

Both Qui-Gon and Aayla chuckled at that, I personally saw nothing amusing in this matter. Qui-Gon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You don't know where you're from?"

She looked surprised at that but then laughed. "Oh! Sorry—yeah—I do know the answer to that."

Unconsciously I felt myself lean forward.

"I'm from the planet Earth," she began, "and as far as I know, I think it's in a completely different galaxy."

WHAT! A different galaxy! I could feel the shock of Aayla and Qui-Gon as well.

"Earth is only inhabited by humans," she continued, "and as far as we know no other planet can support life—there are no aliens."

Now I was way beyond shock. Only one planet inhabited, and only humans! Must be a pretty crowded place.

"Storm," Qui-Gon said.

She turned toward him with surprisingly innocent eyes.

"Would you mind if I do something?"

She arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want to take your midi-chlorian count."

Her eyes widened, I felt surprise, amazement, hope in her.

"You want to see if I might be Force sensitive?!"

Qui-Gon nodded as he pulled out a small blood sampler. "Yes. We all feel the Force surrounding you... I'm glad you know what the Force is. Do you have many Force-sensitive beings where you come from?"

She shook her head. "None."

"Then how do you know wha—" I started.

She turned to me with a look half-way in between a glare and a pleading.

I tucked away my curiosity and stood still. She looked at me almost thankfully.

Her eyes widened as my Master knelt beside her and pushed up her sleeve. She watched with apprehension and curiosity as he placed the silver tip to her wrist and pressed it firmly against her skin. She winced slightly as the devise clicked and a small drop of blood appeared on the surface of her skin, Qui-Gon whipped it into the devise and stood up.

He looked at the tiny screen on the devise for a moment before his eyes widened ever so slightly and I caught his immense surprise. He looked back up at Storm. She had a hopeful look on her face.

"Its high," he said simply.

Her face suddenly flushed and she ducked her head. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Qui-Gone. "High? How high?"

"High," he repeated. My Master seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then he suddenly straightened and smiled. "I will meditate on this… and we will have to inform the Counsel. A wave of fear suddenly washed over Storm's face. Qui-Gon smiled comfortingly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, they won't bite… and… I think it was the Will of the Force you were sent to us. Now, rest and heal."

She nodded and Qui-Gon and I walked swiftly out of the room.

As we walked down a cool hall I couldn't help but wonder. "Master, do you think the Counsel will let her stay with us… I mean, where else would she go?"

Qui-Gon slowed, "I'm not sure. She is very strong in the Force and I would hate to see that kind of potential wasted."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as I caught onto what he was thinking. "Master, taking on a second Padawan is against the code. And if you followed the code more often you would _be_ on the council. Besides, she's too old to be trained—at least _twelve_ years too old."

"I will do what I must Obi-Wan," he said and continued walking. I knew the subject had been closed.

****Rosalie Storm's POV****

Aayla Secura and I stared at each other in amazement. My mind was still reeling in shock. I was in STAR WARS! And I was Force sensitive… my midi-chlorian count was high… I could use the Force… maybe I could become a Jedi?!

Aayla suddenly smiled and stood up. I watched as she walked up to a shiny metal cabinet in the corner. I couldn't help but stare at her graceful movements and the silver cylinder hanging from the belt her slim waist. I wished I could move like that. I still couldn't believe I had used a real light-saber! Ben and I had played with the plastic ones when we were little (we still did occasionally), but I had used a real one!

Aayla turned back to me, a black back-pack swinging from her slender blue hand. "I thought you might want this back," she said, "you were wearing it when you appeared."

"Thank you," I replied, taking the bag. I knew she was brimming with curiosity to see what was inside. I actually didn't know what was inside either. I had a million back-packs with million different things stuffed into each of them. Un-zipping the bag I found my Earth clothes folded neatly on the top. Pushing past those I found a small photo album and my iphone. Next, my hand touched the _Star Wars_ book I had been reading before I fell out of the tree.

I suddenly looked at Aayla while sadness coated my heart as I suddenly realized I knew what happened to her. In the Star Wars saga Aayla gets shot by her own troopers near the end of the Clone Wars after Emperor Palpetine exited order 66. Ugg—I hope I didn't have to meet him!

Aayla tilted her head and looked at me with an odd expression, as if she knew what I was feeling—which—she probably could, her knowing how to use the Force and all. Brushing the disturbing thought that I knew the future of this galaxy and the Jedi aside, I pulled out my photo album and started flipping through the pages. I came to a picture of my family and felt a sudden ache in my heart. Would I ever see them again?

I saw some blue fingers brush over the surface of the picture and looked up to see Aayla looking at me with a tender look in her eyes. "Your family?" she asked softly.

I nodded, tears suddenly welling up in my eyes. I felt Aayla pat my hand comfortingly. I suddenly straightened as a thought came to mind. I was in a galaxy I knew almost nothing about. How was I going to survive?

I turned to Aayla. "If I teach you about my galaxy, can you teach me about yours?"

A grin spread across her pretty face. "Sure…"

* * *

**All right guys that's it for now. Please, please, please review! Reviews make me so so happy... and they encourage me to update faster! **

**And in reply to one of the comments I did get a while back. No, of course Rosalie doesn't stay a squealing fan girl forever, but you have to admit it would take a while to get over the initial shock.**

**Oh! And don't forget to check out my new one-shot I just posted for The Young Samurai series! It's called Homecoming.**


	7. Coruscant

**I'm kind of disappointed that you guys haven't been reviewing... it makes me sad :-(**

**Anyway, here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy. There are 11 of you followers so can I get 11 little critiques or encouragements... please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

****Rosalie Storm's POV****

I couldn't help but gawk as Aayla showed me around the ship. I ignored the fact that she looked at me with amusement as I exclaimed over every mammoth sized thing on the spacecraft. You could've fit at least two Titanics in here! Everything was polished to a shinning gleam and people in officers hurried about talking on com-links and performing the things necessary to run a ship this size. Aayla said that normally the Jedi didn't take republic peace keepers with them on mission but this one had been critical. She said they had been tracking the pirates for three days and then battling for nearly another full one before I showed up.

After spending some time with the aloof Obi-Wan, I'd also been able to calculate that it was still at least three or four years before _The Phantom Menace_.

It was still only the first day but Aayla and I had already become friends. Even though I'd only known her for a short wile, I noticed things about her that caught my attention. She was sweet and even funny sometimes, but it seemed like a show. Like she was using the more charming sides of her personality to hide something darker and more mysterious. She was different from the other Jedi I had met, she had a different aura about her that they didn't. Like she had experienced something none of them had and was ashamed of it. But I hadn't met very many Jedi, only four in fact, so I wasn't going to jump to any conclusions any time soon. I had been reading a lot about Star Wars during my avid fan crazy research on Wookieepedia when I was about fourteen. I remembered reading that she had undergone something traumatic in her early teens. But no matter how hard I wracked my brains, I couldn't remember.

"Are you still a Padawan, Aayla?" I asked as she showed me the forward engines.

She nodded. "Yes, my training was put on hold for a while to deal with some," she cleared her throat, "some unfortunate events that happened with my Master Quinlen Vos on my home planet of Ryloth. When we returned I continued my training, but this time under Master Vos' Jedi Master Tholme." She stopped and pointed out the main weapon's drive. "I am very honored to be Master Tholme's Padawan," she continued, "he is a very powerful and experienced Jedi."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen."

I grinned. "I'm almost seventeen." But then a crease appeared on my forehead. "Um, what exactly happened on Rylo—"

Aayla gave me a sudden, almost threatening look and I clamped my mouth shut. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

After I had gotten permission to leave the medical bay Aayla had immediately helped me store my things and show me the basics of the ship and how to stay out of the way of the crew. When I realized my stupid iphone had only fifteen percent of life left in it we went to Obi-Wan and he helped us figure out how to transfer all of the information on it into a kind of data pad device. We also scanned the pictures in my photo album onto it for good measure. To my surprise and total shock of feeling a moment of deja vu. I found that I had nearly all the _Star Wars_ _saga_ movies downloaded onto my phone as well. Feeling a pit begin to form in my stomach I stored them in a separate file, determined to forget about them while I was here... for now.

After a while Aayla took me to the cafeteria. I wrinkled my nose at the exotic looking food. It didn't look like anything I was used to eating.

"Do not worry, it is not poisoned."

I whipped around and came face to face with another freaky looking alien. After a few heart wrenching moments I calmed down and even smiled. I knew who he looked like—he looked like Master Plo-koon. I was still trying not to get freaked out of my pants whenever I met a new kind of alien. I'm sure my freaked out expressions didn't do anything to help my reputation or relationship building.

"Are you sure?" I finally replied, eyeing the weird looking food.

Plo-koon chuckled. "Quite sure."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Good for you," Master Plo answered, grabbing a tin plate and stepping into line. Aayla chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered, grabbing a plate and getting into line behind Master Plo. I picked up some soup that looked like goopy looking chicken broth with odd looking green onion things, a hunk of bread (the only food I recognized), and a glass of some milky looking blue drink.

"Where is Obi-Wan and Master Jinn?" I asked, sitting down next to Aayla.

"Guarding the prisoners and meditating," Aayla answered. "Master Plo and I have the next watch."

I popped up. "Can I help guard the prisoners too?"

Plo-koon tapped his breathing mask with his long finger nails. I got the feeling he was quite amused with me, which sortta pissed me off. I wasn't some little kid at the circus.

"If you do exactly what you are told, then I don't see why not," Master Plo answered finally.

_Yes!_

"Do you know how to shoot?" Aayla asked.

I blinked dumbly at her. "Shoot what?"

"Um? A blaster?" she said, giving me a 'duh' sort of look.

My mind suddenly flashed back to when I shot the slobby human pirate before he could murder me. I shuddered. "Uh, yeah."

"Good." Aayla reached into her brown Jedi robe which covered her more—_ahem_—revealing outfit underneath and pulled out a tiny silver blaster. "It's always a good thing to carry some kind of weapon around with you in this galaxy... Just in case."

I took the blaster she held out to me and secured it to the belt of my new awesome _Star Wars_ outfit. Seriously the outfits they wore on a daily basis were hecka cool, I wished we could dress like this down on Earth. Forever halloween.

Plo-koon had left so Aayla and I dumped our plates and made our way to the command deck. I wondered what hyperspace looked like.

• • • •

"Do you know how to use the Force?" Aayla asked, looking up from the lightsaber hilt she was currently polishing.

I stopped studying my new blaster long enough to look up at her and say, "Hu?"

"_Do. You. Know. How. To. Use. The. Force_?" she asked again, spacing her words. Even though I was in a different galaxy the teens I'd encountered talked practically the same. "During the battle," she continued, "you used the Force to call my light-saber to you. A lot of Force sensitive beings can do that unconsciously when in a moment of peril."

I felt my mouth fall open. _WHOA! I can use the Force!_

"Oh, uh—I guess so," I spluttered, suddenly remembering Qui-Gon saying I had a high midi-chlorian count.

She looked at me curiously. I jumped as an invisible hand suddenly grabbed my blaster, wrenched it out of my hand and threw it across the room. It hit the metal wall and clattered to the floor.

"See if you can call it back to you," she commanded, her large eyes unusually bright.

"Oka-a-a-a-a-a-a-y…" I looked at the blaster, I didn't really know how to start. I stared at it, and then shifted my eyes. _Move!_ Nothing happened. I imagined it lifting into the air and then floating over to me. Still, nothing. For the next two minutes I tried different tactics, finally I got frustrated and just glared at it.

I heard Aayla chuckle. I could see Plo-koon leaning against the wall in the corner. One hand stroked his pointy chin while the other rested by his light-saber, he look at us with amusement. I felt like sighing, they _all_ seemed to look at me with some form of amusement or another.

"Clear you mind," Aayla suggested. "Let the Force flow through you. Close your eyes, imagine the texture of the blaster in your hand; you can see yourself stroking the hard, cold metal. Imagine it floating toward you. You stretch out your hand to take it…"

I exhaled deeply and nodded, closing my eyes I tried to 'clear my mind.' It was a lot harder than I thought. As soon as I would clear one thought, another random one would appear. I narrowed my eye brows in concentration and, after a few more moments, I was able to push all the random nothings out of my mind. After that I only let one enter—the image of the silver blaster. I felt it resting in my hand. I felt the cool, hard metal as I ran my finger tips lightly over it. I palmed the roundness of it, feeling the immense power behind the smooth surface. I teased the trigger with my finger and slid my hand into a firing position. Next I let the image of the blaster lying on the cold floor next to the smooth grey wall enter my mind. I imagined it lifting slowly off the floor, hovering gently in the mid-air. Then I pictured my excitement as it drifted toward me and landed gently in my hand…

My eyes flew open and a short gasp escaped my lips as something cold and smooth touched my hand. I looked in amazement at the silver blaster hovering in front of my vision. I blinked. No way! And the blaster suddenly dropped into my hand. I whipped my head up to look at Aayla and Plo-koon. "I did it!" I cried excitedly.

Aayla and Plo-koon gave each other a knowing smile. Then Aayla turned back to me and grinned at my bubbling amazement. "Yes, you did…"

• • • •

"Master, how come on almost every single mission we end up picking up _another_ pathetic life form?"

I had to smile. That _had_ to be Obi-Wan. He'd said almost the exact same phrase at least two times in the first episode, _The Phantom Menace._

"Obi-Wan," I heard Qui-Gon reply patiently (_yes! It was Obi-Wan, dang I'm good!_). "No one is pathetic, each and every life form has his or her own purpose and the Force uses every creature in a special way in the destiny for this galaxy. Now, I want you to remember this: No one, and I mean absolutely _no one_ is pathetic."

Even though I already liked Obi-Wan and thought his logical reasoning funny, I was still pretty pissed off that he'd called me pathetic. I stood up and secured my blaster to my belt. Striding past the two Jedi I called back to Obi-Wan over my shoulder.

"If you're so _not_ pathetic then I guess you won't be afraid of a little sparring with a _totally_ pathetic life form from a different galaxy… now would you?"

****Aayla Secura's POV****

Storm and I raced to the command deck, I thought it was amusing that she took so much delight at seeing the star lines. It had been nearly three days since she first appeared and I had learned a lot about her—like, she is totally kick-ass in self defense and beat both Obi and I at least once. We had the Force and won four out of five rounds but for a girl who had no knowledge of how to use the Force, that was amazing. She also had a dry sense of humor and truck load full of wit which I constantly found quite delightful at times. And although he most defiantly did not want admit it, I knew that she was growing on Obi-Wan too.

When we arrived at the deck we skidded to a halt behind the pilot's chair.

"Coming out of hyperspace in 5…4…3…2…1!"

I watched as the starlines and Coruscant's sparkling light's blasted into view. The giant planet made out of one big city loomed black in front of us. Its many glittering lights were set like tiny beacons against the blackness of space.

I turned and saw Storm looking at the giant planet in awe. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wild in excitement. I smiled. I guess what I took for granted was something totally spectacular for someone who had never seen it before. I looked back out the view-port, I could almost see the Jedi temple standing out like a guardian over all the other buildings.

_Yes, welcome home…_

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And one more thing: For anyone who is interested I'm going to try and start posting my Hunger Games fanfic pretty soon.**


	8. The Jedi Council

**I just looked at the date for the last time I posted and realized it has been exactly two whole weeks! I am so sorry you guys. Time really does fly if you don't pay attention. **

* * *

****Rosalie Storm's POV****

I strode through the Jedi temple with Aayla and the other Jedi. I drank in everything I saw. This was way better than the movies… heck, this was the real thing!

"We must report to the Jedi Council first, Master," Obi-Wan said.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. The Jedi Council—Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu. Actually, I wasn't too worried about Master Yoda, he was one of my favorite characters back on Earth. I referred to him as "The Little Green Dude." I could handle Yoda—heck, I was ecstatic to meet him. No, it was Mace Windu I was worried about. The guy scared me even in the movies… I was freakin' out that I was actually going to meet him! Samuel L. Jackson did an awesome job playing him… but man! The guy was intense!

Some of my emotion must have showed because Aayla suddenly gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry," she whispered, "they don't bite."

I gave her a weak smile in return. "I sure hope not."

Remembering that I was going to enter a room of Jedi Masters I took a moment to try and strengthen my mind shields. Aayla had been teaching me how to hide my emotions. She said that the Jedi couldn't exactly read thoughts but they could discern emotions fairly easily and even pick up the train of thought or even specific words if the person was feeling high thoughts of emotion or let their guard down.

"Later I can show you around the temple," she continued, "and maybe you can meet my Master!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. Even though she was seventeen, a Jedi, and must have been through a heck of a lot, I loved it when the child like personality she kept hidden underneath her tough exterior came bubbling to the top. "Sure…" I answered, "who's your Master again?"

But before she could answer we stopped in front of the door to the Jedi Council chamber.

"Just relax," Qui-Gon advised as I felt myself tense slightly. "Let the Force flow through you, answer their questions truthfully…" he paused, "and be respectful."

I gave him an injured look. "Aren't I always?"

Obi-Wan looked like he was about to say something but Qui-Gon silenced him with a stern look.

I couldn't help smirking at him a little.

Plo-koon opened the doors, I could see all the council members seated in round chairs around the circular room. These guys were defiantly not puppets and actors. Quenching my nervousness and fear, I squared my shoulders and followed the other Jedi into the room…

****Yoda's POV****

I looked up as the doors opened and Masters Plo-koon, Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, and young Aayla Secura entered. I felt another strong presence in the Force and my brown-gold eyes widened slightly as a young human stranger with long, dark brown hair entered.

_Hmmm_, I thought, switching my knobby walking stick to my other hand. _Not often Jedi Masters bring home a Force sensitive being this old…explain themselves they should—yes…_

The next few minutes we used to discuss the mission they had just completed. Despite myself, my eyes kept drifting to the human girl. She was very different from any other life form I had encountered before… she was human for sure… but she knew something… Many emotions were pouring off of her—awe, longing, loneliness, excitement, anxiety, sadness… the girl was a puzzle—a puzzle I intended to put together, slowly... piece by piece if I had too.

I sat up straighter as Qui-Gon motioned the girl forward. She walked quickly and stood silently in front of him with her head bowed and hands clasped. Qui-Gon put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly, then began, "Masters, this is Storm… she suddenly appeared after we all felt a disturbance in the Force while engaging in battle with the pirates—"

_Well, explain the disturbance I felt, that does…_

"—she helped us end the battle by calling a light-saber to her and killing the pirate in command of the ship."

I felt a ripple of surprise come from Storm.

"Explain yourself, you should youngling," I said, pointing a claw at her.

She hesitated and looked to Qui-Gon. He nodded and gave her a comforting smile.

Winning people's trust and affections, good my old Padawan is, I thought.

"Well," the youngling began. "I'm not really sure were to start…"

"Try starting from the beginning, leave nothing out," Mace Windu said firmly.

Storm seamed to shrink under the powerful Jedi Master's gaze.

"Need to know everything we do, if we are to help you," I pointed out gently, using the Force to help calm her.

She visibly relaxed as the invisible gold wave I sent washed over her. "Thank you Master."

She looked off into space for a moment, and then began, "I guess it happened after I went for a hike on Earth. I had climbed a tree, was reading a book, and then stood up to watch the sunset when a really creepy voice whispered in my head. And then the next thing I knew I was falling out of the tree—"

"What did the voice say?" Mace interrupted.

Storm flinched at his cold tone but then shook herself and gazed off in thought. "You are leaving a future you could never have possibly imagined…" she murmured, trailing off.

I suddenly felt a wave of sadness and slight fear pour of her as her eyes came back into focus. She shuddered and rubbed her arms.

"Your thoughts dwell on your family," Ki-Adi Mundi said gently. "You miss them, and are afraid you will never see them again."

Storm nodded sadly, I could see tears gathering behind her eyes.

"You are afraid?" Luminara Unduli murmured.

Storm suddenly straightened, a new look of determination in her sparkling brown eyes. But all fear and anxiety had not fled from her fully.

"See through you, we can," I pointed out.

Storm brought her gaze toward me and her eyebrow twitched. I felt her unconsciously let her mind guards drop and a thought escaped. _Oh yes Master Yoda, thank you for pointing that out, that's very comforting,_ I heard her think sarcastically.

A couple of low chuckles broke out among the group of Jedi. I couldn't help but join them as Storm looked at us a little bewilderingly. I liked this girl more than I thought.

Still chuckling, I looked over to Mace Windu. He sat silent and slightly brooding, gazing in annoyance at the blushing Storm. He obviously didn't think Storm's little comment very amusing. Need to let go and laugh on occasions my old Padawan does, I thought, to laugh, good for the soul it is.

"You may continue, Storm," Mace said sharply.

The laughter suddenly ceased as she straightened and cleared her throat. "Well, anyway…"

• • • •

I leaned on my stick and scratched my chin. "Hmmm," This little human held a pretty amazing story.

The room was silent as each Jedi contemplated on Storm's story.

"Meditate on this, we will," I said finally. "While we do this, live here, young Storm will… with young Aayla and her Master."

A thrill of excitement rippled through both the girls.

"Aayla, Obi, Storm, dismissed until farther notice you are," I added.

With a bow the younglings left the room.

I turned to Qui-Gon. "More to say have you, Master Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi nodded. "Yes, while in the treatment I took Storm's midi-chlorian count… she is over eighteen thousand."

A gasp arose from the group of Jedi as I sat up straighter. _Well, complicated things, this does._

****Rosalie Storm's POV****

"I took Storm's midi-chlorian count… she is over eighteen thousand…"

That was all I caught before the giant doors closed behind us.

Over eighteen thousand… I remembered Anakin Skywalker had been over twenty thousand and that had been more than even Master Yoda. _So, I was powerful in the Force?_

"Storm, come on," Aayla said.

I pushed all of my new discoveries, worried thoughts and all other distracting things to the back of my mind. They lurked there like an ever present shadow. I wasn't going to lie, I was worried. But I was going to try and enjoy my time here while it lasted.

I followed Aayla and Obi-Wan for my temple tour.

* * *

**A very special thank you to all of the new people who are now following or have favorited my story. Welcome to the adventure! Fasten your seat belts because do I have plans for you!**


	9. Temple Tour

**So, after this chapter I have to help lead a camp and we will also be having lots of visitors. I will try but I don't think I will be able to post anything within the next two weeks. But I am going to finish this story AND its sequel no matter what! Hope you like this new update and please REVIEW!**

* * *

As we walked through the glistening temple I couldn't help but gawk yet again. This place was absolutely _huge_! After consulting with Aayla I learned that the Temple had over two hundred stories! More then twice as big as the Empire State building! Everything on this planet was so big. The city outside was abuzz with crazy life and buildings, holonets, aliens, and speeders flashed and made such a commotion outside I thought my head would burst after we got off the transport. Luckily the Temple was in a more government area and the buildings were tall, clean, and slightly less stressful then the bustling city.

After arriving at the Temple, yet again I drank in everything I saw. Jedi walked through the temple with brown robes streaming out behind them majestically. Padawans scurried to class and droids zoomed through the halls on various jobs. Golden light streamed in through the giant windows which showed a view of the city outside, spread out like a flashing game board. Maroon carpet and white tiles covered the floor and many doors leading off to other rooms lined the giant hall we were walking through.

"This place is amazing!" I murmured. That got a smile even out of Obi-Wan.

"Yes it is… but it's home."

That word: home. It suddenly left a pit in my stomach. Would I ever see my home again? I mean it's not every day something you thought didn't exist _pulls_ you into a galaxy you _thought_ didn't exist. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic to be here, heck this was the best thing that's ever happened to me, but… I had a family too, a family I loved no matter how annoying they got and I missed them. Would I ever see them again?

"Storm?"

I turned to see Aayla looking at me with a worried expression. _Stupid enhanced Force emotion detector thing._

"Are you all right?"

I gave her a smile. "Of course I am… I'm getting a frikin' tour of the Jedi Temple and I'm not even anyone important!"

She suddenly looked serious. "Everyone's important Storm."

I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, you sound like my Mom."

She chuckled and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. "Oh, and, Obi-Wan?" He turned toward me. "She's not a pathetic life form _either_."

Starting to look extremely irritated he excused himself and hurried off as Aayla chuckled.

"Where's he going?" I asked, watching him disappear in the flow of Jedi.

Aayla suddenly snickered. "Probably going to talk to Satine Kryze."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who?"

"Satine Kryze," she repeated. "She's the young duchess of Mandalore. Obi and Master Jinn went on a mission there for a year and they got to know each other pretty well I guess. A lot of other students and I are starting to seriously wonder if something is happening between them."

I slowed our brisk walk. "But isn't it against the code for a Jedi to fall in love?"

"Yes, its is." She suddenly looked wistful. "To have attachments anyway. To have feelings for other people... its should be a good thing, make us stronger. But we don't want people to use our love as a weapon against us. That is why love is forbidden."

I looked sideways at her. "But you don't want it to be?"

She straightened. "I am a Jedi, I follow the code no matter what I think. And I think that the code is right."

"Whatever you say." She sounded sad about the the rule... did she have someone she wished she could be with?

We picked up our brisk pace again as I started to think about Obi. Suddenly a light clicked on and I giggled, remembering the answer to Aayla and the other Padawan's question. Hey I was a _Star Wars_ freak. Of course I knew who Satine was. I watched the Clone Wars practically every time it came on TV. I was surprised it hadn't a cured to me until now who she was. "Well, I'm pretty sure that it might develop into something more, but—don't worry—Obi-Wan will never go against the code."

Aayla turned to me, her already large eyes getting even larger. Suddenly I realized what I had just said… I knew all about Obi-Wan from all the books I'd read and movies I'd watched. _Oh shit._

"How do you—?" Aayla started, but then she was cut off as a voice from in front of us made us (or more like Aayla) screech to a stop. I nearly crashed into her.

"Hello Secura; was your mission a success?"

Cursing my (and Aayla's) clumsiness I peeked over her shoulder and felt my belly flip flop. Lord, if I didn't get myself together I was going to end up jumping all the way up to the ceiling (which looked to be mile high) every time I saw a new species of alien.

This one was about a head taller than Aayla and I, lean with Jedi garb and a light-saber hanging from his belt (he had a light-saber…duh! I'm in a Jedi temple and guess what? It was full of Jedi and they all have light-sabers! Okay…anyway) He looked to be maybe four or five years older than me but his face was angular…and green. His eyes were two jet black orbs and a hundred green tentacles sprouted out of his skull like hair and traveled a little more than halfway down his back. They were held together by a strip of leather. All in all, in the weirdest sort of way, he was about the hottest looking alien I had come across in my short stay in Star Wars.

I suddenly realized he and Aayla were talking.

"Yes, thank Fisto, we completed it without a hitch."

And then, it clicked. This hot green frog was Kit Fisto. And then another thing clicked as an old memory resurfaced from my avid Star Wars research when I was younger. Aayla had a thing for Kit. Hehe!

"And this, is Storm; she will be staying with us here in the temple for a while."

I snapped back to attention and took the outstretched hand that Fisto offered me. "A pleasure to meet any friend of Aayla's," he said with a slight accent.

I couldn't help a short laugh. "Likewise." God, his hand felt… weird.

"Good fortune to you in the trials, Kit," Aayla said, I couldn't help notice the way she—they—looked at each other.

_Aha, theory proven correct. Score for Rosa—ah—Storm!_

"Thank you Aayla," he replied. "You should be going through the trials as well very soon also, if my insight is correct."

Aayla's cheeks darkened into what I guessed was a blush.

"Thank you Fisto."

Kit gave a short bow. "A pleasure to meet you Storm, I hope you enjoy your stay?"

I nodded.

He straightened. "Later?"

"Later."

_I_ watched Aayla watching _him_ walk away. She turned to me and her skin darkened into another blush.

"Well," I said with a slight giggle. "We were talking about Obi and Satine, right?" I inclined my head to Fisto so she would get my point and her cheeks darkened even more. "So, you do like him," I said while we started walking again.

Aayla cleared her throat, her voice sound almost... harsh when she replied. "No; I do _not_ break the code."

"Yeah, sure. But there's nothing wrong with youthful crushes," I added.

She glared at me. "I'm not a child, Storm.

I winked. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Besides," I added, "I think he likes you too."

She turned toward me, an almost invisible sparkle in her eye. "You think so?"

"YEPPP!"

She darkened again and abruptly turned and pointed down into an arena below us. "That's where we spar," she said.

I nodded, taking in the open area, climbing rods and other gymnastic things lined against the walls. We started walking again. We met several other Jedi and she showed me several other rooms—the mess hall, the kitchen, the meditating rooms, the personal bedrooms, the gardens and everything in between. The place was huge and the view I got out into Coruscant below was even bigger. I wondered if I would meet anyone else I knew from the stories and if I would see any other planets. I really wanted to see Naboo. Ben and I had played a game a couple of years ago and it was to pick one of the planets we would want to live on. I picked Naboo. It was so gorgeous and cultural.

"And this is the landing bay… we don't actually keep our ships here but this is where we move them to take off."

We moved out onto the balcony like lift-off-pad. The sunlight warmed me and I was instantly grateful. I soon caught site of a lone figure standing beside a Jedi ship and followed Aayla as we walked toward him. We stopped behind the extremely tall, broad shouldered cloaked man and Aayla turned toward me.

"Storm, this is my Master… Master Tholme."

The first thought that entered my mind as Master Tholme turned around was… scary. He was human, maybe around fifty years old with a thick, jagged scar running over one of his silver-white eyes. He was _really_ tall and well muscled with broad shoulders and thick arms. His square, hard tan face contained only a few wrinkles and long black hair was swept back in a pony-tail at the back of his neck. Experience and power radiated around him as his large Jedi cloak billowed slightly about his massive form in the wind.

He held out his calloused hand to me. "Storm," he rumbled, "a pleasure to meet you. Master Yoda had informed me that you shall be staying with Aaya."

I nodded and winced as he nearly crushed my hand as he shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Master. I am very pleased to know I will be able to spend time with you and Aayla around the Temple." I couldn't help noticing Aayla was looking at me in amusement.

He nodded. "I'm glad, I look forward in helping you on your journey with the Force."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was too old to be trained as a Jedi."

_To be trained as Jedi? Shit, that would be too good to be true… I think I'm gonna start hyperventilating… Rose, get control of yourself!_

Master Tholme shrugged. "The Council has not given us their decision but there is nothing wrong with watching and learning."

Despite his scary appearance I decided I liked this guy.

He turned to Aayla. "I have some short business to take care of in the lower levels," he said quietly. "I will contact you if I need you."

She gave a short bow. "Will do, Master."

He turned to me. "A pleasure to meet you Storm."

"Likewise."

With a curt nod he Force-jumped into the open cockpit of his ship and in two seconds was lost in the crowds below.

I turned to see Aaya looking after her Master's ship with a blank expression on her face. I frowned slightly. "Aayla? What's your Master doing in the lower levels?"

She turned back to me, a smile plastered on her face. "Nothing dangerous, just checking on something."

A warm wind picked up, it smelled slightly of oil and machines. "Are you sure?"

She looked back to me and smiled again, almost as if to reassure herself as well. "Yeah. Come on—I still have a lot of the Temple left to show you."

• • • •

We had finished the totally awesome, super amazing spectacular tour of the Jedi temple. You know, I bet George Lucas would _kill_ to be me right now. Heck, _I_ would kill to be me right now. But since I was already me I didn't have to go to that extreme... lucky me.

_Wow, I was such a dork. Whatever._

Aayla was still chatting away and I wondered how come her personality was so different from the one I had known in the books and movies. She was so much more fun and understanding then they had portrayed her in the Clone Wars. Probably because they didn't have much time to develop her character in the short snippets she was in the episodes, but still. She did had have her ascent though. It wasn't French but it was still adorable. It was British with her own husky twist thrown into it. She was fun, but again, I still caught something serious in her... something almost dark. What wasn't she telling me?

All well, she would tell me in her own time.

We were walking by one of the workout rooms for the Masters again when I stopped suddenly after suddenly catching sight of a brown robe darting around inside. I stepped up to the glass and slightly into a shadow so that the Jedi wouldn't be disturbed and watched him. Aayla stepped up beside me. "He's good," I murmured while I watched him with some envy—I wished I could do that.

"He is," Aayla replied.

The Jedi down below was fighting three huge battle droids, way bigger than the ones they showed in the movies while at the same time lasers shot out from guns imbedded in the walls and ceiling. Moving with apparent ease the Jedi twirled about the room, his long deep green light-saber flashing brightly as he deflected the laser bolts.

I watched, entranced as the Jedi blocked another rapid volley of blaster fire and then Force-jumped onto the moving arm of a droid. Taking another awesome leap he twirled his light-saber and landed on the droid's head. Swaying, he regained his balance and blocked more blaster fire, and then drove his blade into the robot's head. As the giant battle droid dropped the Jedi back flipped off its head and onto another droid's shoulders.

After a few more minutes the Jedi stood alone in the giant room with the smoking remains of the giant robots surrounding him.

"Wow," I muttered in awe.

"Would you like to meet him?" Aayla asked.

I nodded. "Yeah!"

She smiled and walked down a flight of steps. We came to a large silver door and she pressed a button on the control panel beside it and the door whooshed open. I followed Aayla into the room and watched the cloaked Jedi as he surveyed the smoking piles of metal.

"Master!" Aayla called.

The Jedi looked up as we drew near and I saw him cock his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Secura," he said as we stopped in front of him. His was voice was deep, but not monstrously so like Master Tholme.

"Master Wolfsbane," Aayla said in reply, "this is Storm, she is staying in the temple while the Council decides her fate. Storm, this is Master Cade Wolfsbane."

I gave him a short bow, trying to see past the shadow that concealed his face.

Master Wolfsbane bowed in return and as he stood straight he removed his hood.

I stilled in shock... it was Anakin Skywalker...

* * *

**So, that's the end of that chapter and I hope you liked it. The next few are going to be really fun and are some of my favorite chapters so far. Like I said before I don't really know when I'll find time in the next couple of weeks to update. But maybe if you review...**

**Also, I just started a new story entitled "Awoken." It's about Harry Osborn/The New Goblin from Spider-Man. It is set after the third one and is a Horror short story. I have all three chapters written but only have the first chapter up at the moment. I'll post the next chapter next week. You can find it on my profile in my stories section.**

**I also added a little something else to my profile as well. I wrote down a whole list of the stories I plan on writing. Check it out and tell me which ones you are looking forward to the most!**

**And I just finished reading "Delirium" by Lauren Oliver. I have one word for it: Amazing!**

**~fantasyfreak133**


	10. Cade Wolfsbane

**Okay! I said that I would be able to find time to write and post in about 2 weeks... and look at me! Miss Keeps-Her-Promises is right on time and ready to show you some more action! **

**Special thanks to _Lucia123_ for your enthusiasm! _ahsokanerd_, your question is answered in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ (duh)**

* * *

_Anakin Skywalker..._

I mentally slapped myself. Of _course_ it wasn't Anakin Skywalker because by my calculations Anakin was only about four years old at the moment. And this hottie was definitely _not_ four years old. I focused on Aayla as she took a minute to tell Master Wolfsbane/Anakin about me.

I took a minute to study him out of the corner of my eye.

He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, and although he did look scarily like adult-Anakin, there _where_ some differences. He didn't have a scar over his eye, although I noticed a pale one that ran from his forehead, along the side of his face and ended a little ways past his jawline. His eyes were a bright green instead of blue and his hair was more golden then brown. He was tall, I only came up to his shoulder and it looked like he hid a well muscled but still lithe form behind his robes. His face was angular, but not severely so. And interestingly, his eyes were more slanted, giving him more of an anime look.

As I looked at him I realized he held something dark behind those deep pools of emerald... a secret. And in that moment I decided I was going to figure out what it was.

In that same moment I also realized that I was _extremely_ attracted to him... and on top of that he was a bad boy. I mentally groaned. A hottie and a bad boy... man I was so screwed.

"From a different galaxy," Cade whispered, looking at me intently.

I felt myself blush.

"How... _interesting_."

And being me I had to say something back. "Yes, interesting indeed. Just like your name. Tell me, how did you get the name Wolfsbane? Were you born with it or did you just think that you wanted name that made you sound cooler? Or perhaps you really _are_ a bane to the wolves of some planet out there."

His eyes flashed and I saw Aayla look at me in surprise.

Something was tickling the back of my brain. Something wasn't right, a few things actually. When Aayla had said his name it didn't click for some reason.

Then Cade cocked his head at me again. "Witty too, to some degree. Tell me Miss Storm, do you always think it funny to mock someone's name or is it just I who has caught your attention?"

I cocked my head too. "Nah, just you."

That annoying sensation was bugging my mind again. And something else was too. But I didn't know what.

Cade started to glower slightly at the smirk on my face and an awkward silence stretched out. I caught Aayla looking back and forth between us in confusion.

We were saved by her comlink which started to bleep. "Secura," Aayla answered, speaking into the com. "Aayla," Master Tholme's deep voice responded. "Meet me in the lower levels at the Ril'oo cantina. There's been a development."

That explained the other thing that was bugging me. Master Tholme needed help, which was actually a rather bizzare concept, considering how massive and intimidating the guy was.

Aayla, turned away slightly. "I'll be right there, Master." She turned back to us. "I'm sorry Storm but I have to leave, I won't be able to finish your tour." Then she turned to Cade. "Master Wolfsbane, would you be so kind as to finish showing Storm around a little so she doesn't get lost and then direct her to my quarters."

I turned with my eyebrow raised to see Cade's reaction. He didn't give any (to my disappointment), and nodded. "May the Force be with you."

She nodded. "And with you," she said, and then sprinted out of the room.

I turned to Wolfsbane and folded my arms. "So, just you and me hu?"

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes so bad, I had to suppress a giggle. After one more second of staring he turned. "Come on, youngling."

That ticked me off. "_Excuse me_!" I exploded. "I am _not_ a youngling! And just because you're an adult and a Jedi Knight to boot doesn't mean you can treat me like a stupid little kid off the street!"

He turned to me with a blank expression. "For the record, _Storm_. You were just kind of picked up randomly on a mission. And to the Jedi, until you are a Knight, you are considered a youngling... And I never said you were stupid." He said that last bit with a massive, cocky smirk, and I felt my blood start to boil. Now I knew he viewed me as an annoying, naive little girl.

"Excuse me "Mr. High and Mighty, you don't know me well enough to feel that way!"

"I never mentioned how I felt," he said cooly. "I just explained why I called you youngling."

I glared at him and he actually chuckled. "Now let's go, the sooner I get you out of my hair the better."

He started to walk away, and as he did, that small tingling; that small question I had burning at the back of my mind wouldn't stay silent any more. "Wait!" I blurted as the question made itself clear in my mind.

He turned back to look at me with an annoyed look on his brooding face.

"Cade isn't your real name is it?" I asked. "And neither is Wolfsbane."

His back suddenly tensed, he glared down on me with green eyes flashing. "Of course Cade Wolfsbane is my name," he said coldly. "Why would you think otherwise?"

I shrugged, not feeling intimidated by his glare for some reason. "Just a feeling I have."

He turned away again but I called him back. "Wait a minute! Aren't you going to tell me what it is? Because I'm _positive_ I'm right."

"Of course you're not right," he growled. "You're just a stupid girl who happened to appear on a pirate ship. And I don't understand why the counsel hasn't suspected of you of being a _spy_? Trying to find our secrets so your scum can raid the Temple?"

I felt the blood rush to my face. "How DARE you!" I shouted. "How do you know my intensions? You're just a stupid guy who happens to be a Jedi. And for your information; why the hell would I want to betray the Jedi to scum (that I'm terrified of anyway) when I've wanted to become a Jedi myself all my life, even before I knew you guys actually existed!"

Cade just simply looked at me as I stood trembling with fury before him.

"You want to be a Jedi?"

I nodded despite myself.

He continued to study me while I continued to glare at him. "I think you might make a decent Jedi," he said, which made me straighten in surprise. "But you have major anger issues which is not allowed for a Jedi. You would fall long and hard because of it."

I bit my lip. Usually I liked to say the last word but I didn't want to see his satisfied smile once he got a reaction out of me.

"And why should I give you my real name," he began. "When you haven't even given any of us yours?"

I stilled. How did he know Storm wasn't my real name? Not even the Council had caught onto that...

I looked up again to see Cade smiling. Oh god, he had dimples too? I was so dead. Then I mentally slapped myself. _No, no, no! I did NOT want to fall in love with him._

I glared at him. "Fine!" I said. "If I tell you my real name then will you tell me yours?"

He studied me for a minute. "All right. But you first."

I chuckled. "Ha, no way. I don't trust you. You tell first."

His eyes suddenly darkened. "Why don't you trust me?"

I laughed again humorlessly. "Oh, maybe because I just met you ten minutes ago, and the fact that you're a bad boy, and also because I have no idea how deals in this galaxy work."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "_Bad boy_?"

I mentally slapped myself yet again. Man, I was screwing up today. "You don't know that phrase?"

"Its when a young boy does something he's not supposed too?"

I couldn't help smiling at that. "No, but we'll leave it that."

He remained quiet for a few more moments, I could almost hear him thinking about what '_bad boy_' meant to me. He finally nodded. "All right, I agree with your reasons. I will tell you mine first, and then you can tell me yours."

I was slightly surprised he'd given in so easily. "So you trust me?"

He chuckled. "No, but I have the abilities to drag the name out of you without you having to give it willingly."

I couldn't help the shiver that traveled up my spine. "You wouldn't _dare_."

He just gave me a cool stare. "Oh?"

I let out a huff. "Fine, lets get on with it already."

"My name... my real name," he started. "Is Korell."

Korell...

I wrinkled my brow at the tingle traveling through my body. "No its not," I said after a moment's pause.

"_Excuse me?_"

"No," I said again, "that's _not_ your_ real_ name."

He looked stunned. "It's Hayden," he stuttered, tripping over the syllables.

I felt my mouth fall open. "Wow, really?"

"Yes, and I'm telling the truth this time... Why do you seem so surprised?"

I shook my head and smiled like a drunk. "Uhhhh, there's just this guy on Earth - you know, where I originally come from - with that exact same name... and he also looks startlingly like you." I decided to leave it at that.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Interesting."

"So, did you come up with the name Hayden too?" I asked.

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "No, my _mother_ named me that."

"Ah!" I said. "Well the name _my_ mother gave me is Rosalie."

Suddenly someone started talking in my head. I couldn't understand exactly what he was saying but I caught a few random words.

_Rosalie... galaxy... interesting... annoying brat... pretty name... Force... strong..._

I shook my head and stumbled back a little as the jumbled words were suddenly cut off. I looked up to Hayden who had a stunned look on his face. "Is your comlink jumbled or something?" I asked.

"_No_," he whispered.

Then I was suddenly flying across the room. And then, to my horror, I realized Hayden was pinning me to the wall by my throat. "What the hell did you do?!" he shouted.

I gagged. "What are you _talking about_?!"

He let me drop to the floor. "You ripped my defenses away! I heard your thoughts as clearly as if you were talking out loud and you heard _mine_!"

I stared at him blankly. "_What_?"

He glared down at me. "_How_ did you break through my barriers?"

The words I'd heard had been his thoughts?

I quickly focused on slamming my own mental barriers into place before answering. "I don't know," I whispered. "I didn't do anything."

His eyes were blazing. Jeez, and he thought _I_ had anger issues.

I felt myself go week as his eyes fried a hole right through me. And then he turned his heel on me and walked away.

I shot to my feet. "Wait!"

He turned. He seemed to have gotten control of himself; his face showed no emotion now, but his shoulders were still tense.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't do anything."

His shoulders dropped a little at that and his eyes softened.

I strode up to him and stuck my hand out. "Well, Hayden Cade Wolfsbane, nice to meet you!"

He took my hand. "Nice to meet you too... Rosalie..." he said my name slowly, as if he wanted to see how the name felt rolling around on his tongue."

"Yup! Rosalie Anne Storm, at your service," I said, sweeping into a comical bow before him, trying to lighten the mood. I honestly didn't know what happened and his reaction had frightened me.

His mouth quirked into a small dimpled smile. "And I am at yours, Rosalie Anne Storm," he said, also giving me a small bow. "Now, if you will follow me, I will continue your tour of the temple and then show you to Aayla's quarters."

"Thank you," I replied, while trying to banish the troubling thought of what had happened moments before. I decided I liked him a lot more then I initially thought "Come on, youngling!"

Never mind.

"_I AM NOT A YOUNGLING_!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed and please review, _review, REVIEW_!**


	11. The Lower Levels

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been having a little bit of a writers block... and I've been really busy with work and hanging out with friends (which has been a blast by the way). **

**Ahsokanerd - I love you so much! I love reading your comments and I also love how you're trying so hard to figure out who Cade Wolfsbane is. But I'm sorry to say that you're not even close! ;-P And I'm also sorry to say that it will be a long time before you start figuring our bad boy out!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of EarthLing!**

* * *

****Hayden Cade Wolfsbane's POV****

I walked quickly through the rest of the temple, naming the rooms, weapons and Jedi to Rosalie as we passed. I strode fast enough so the kid had to nearly run to keep up.

I kept my emotions nearly invisible, even trying show that I didn't mind what had happened... I'd even smiled at her. But inside, I was fuming. It was like the girl had set off a raging volcano inside of me and it was eating my insides up, slowly and painfully.

_How_ had she read my thoughts? I realize that they had been jumbled so she didn't get much... But still. _HOW_ had she ripped my barriers away? How had her's fallen so I could read her thought's as well?

I wanted to scream as I recalled something Master Yoda told me once.

_For two Jedi to hear each other's thoughts and to communicate with their minds... a special gift this is. Means their souls are alike, yes, and that they are very close indeed. Two people who are that close can accomplish much..._

I clenched my fists to my sides until I felt blood. I was_ not_ close to the girl! I had just met her... and yet... we could read each other's thoughts when our barriers weren't up full power. Why _her_? Why _me_?

I had tried so long to stay distant... to not have people care for me and to not care for other people. I was a curse, a freak of nature. I had never told anyone that, no one knew who I really was... and this girl somehow had figured something out. She had sensed _something_—had sensed I held a secret. And from what I gathered from the brief moment I heard her thoughts. She was determined to discover it. I couldn't let that happen.

The girl from a different galaxy. The thought intrigued me for sure, I wanted to ask a few questions. But I didn't want to be anywhere near her either. For the brief while I'd known her I'd already found her an annoying, smart-mouthed kid. I didn't want anything to do with her. I had enough things that got on my nerves without having to add her to the list.

I heard the Council wasn't going to have her trained, even though her Force signature was strong. That was a good idea. She was cocky, had anger issues and seemed like a selfish, narrow-minded brat. I know she said it was her dream to be a Jedi, but tough luck. Lots of people want to be a Jedi but few become one. Besides, she was way to old to be trained, she already had too many attachments, too many emotional sorrows, to much passion.

_Just like me..._ I thought.

Then I shook my head. I was going to drop her off at Secura's quarters, and then I'd be done with her forever. And good riddance.

"Hayden," I heard her say and I mentally groaned, _what did she want now?_ And _how the hell_ had she squeezed my real name out? I turned to her, barely masking my annoyed glare.

"What?"

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

****Rosalie Storm's POV****

"Something's wrong," I whispered. I turned to Hayden with my whole body practically trembling.

"_What?_" He asked in a tone that seemed to be barely under control.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists to my sides. Ever since arriving in this galaxy I've been feeling and experiencing strange things. I hoped it was because the Force was so strong here.

I opened my eyes. "Its Aayla and Master Tholme... they're in trouble!" I nearly shouted as the situation made it itself fully clear in my mind.

Hayden looked at me with a disbelieving look. "How do you know?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "How did I know Cade wasn't your real name?"

Suddenly his comlink beeped.

"Back up!" I heard Aayla's voice yell over the com. "We need back up in the lower levels! Section 3B!"

"Told you so," I whispered.

Hayden blew air through his teeth and brought the com to his lips, glaring at me slightly. "This is Wolfsbane. I'm coming."

He started to run down the hall and I sprinted after him.

"You can't come," he growled.

I snorted. "Good luck trying to make me stay."

He didn't say anything more as we continued running for the launch pads.

Three minutes later we were in the air. Our speeder was the most amazing thing I had ever seen! Small but sleek and an awesome silver and blue color to boot. Hayden was at the controls and I was trying not look like too much of an idiot as I stared at the blinking controls, the sci-fi city around us, and all the other speeders with their strange occupants inside. I loved roller coasters and riding in the speeder felt exactly like one... _but for real!_

I hoped Hayden couldn't tell I was trembling because I literally felt like exploding I was so excited and happy. I was in the _Star Wars_ galaxy riding in a speeder to go help two Jedi friends! What _Star Wars_ geek could ask for more? I mean beside the fact that it's _actually real_ and I had already met some of the epic characters... I don't think I could ask for anything else... Well, maybe except for the Council to let me be trained as a Jedi. That would be the most amazing thing ever! To be a Jedi... I know I was way too old but there's no harm in dreaming, right? And I wondered what was going to happen to me after they taught me how to survive in this galaxy... I felt like I would die if they kicked me out of the temple.

"Rosalie!" Hayden snapped.

I pulled myself back to the present and looked at him gripping the controls. God he was hot. His hair and dark cloak were whipping in the wind and his eyes were like emeralds as he glanced at me.

"What?!" I snapped back, determined not to let him beat me down with his tone and the way he thought about me. I may think he's hot but that doesn't mean I have to burst into tears at the thought that he viewed me as an annoying kid or even go weak at the knees when he looked at me.

"I'm not going to put up with your stubbornness and sass down there!"

I felt myself go red.

"It might be dangerous and I can't afford to let you get killed so you have to listen to me! No complaints and obey me without hesitation or so help me I will have the Council kick you out immediately!"

I cringed and then glowered over at him. "_Fine_!" I shouted. Hey, even though I thought it was hilarious to piss him off I didn't really like the thought of getting killed so I'll listen to him.

Hayden dropped the speeder and soon pulled into a space in front of a cantina. He jumped put of the speeder and I quickly scrambled out after him. I was glad the suit I was wearing was a combat suit otherwise I'd be having even more trouble.

"What kind of weapons do you have?" Hayden asked as he started walking down the street.

"Two pistols," I replied. I was having trouble keeping up with him. The crowd was dense and on top of all that I was trying really hard not to start freaking out at all the aliens milling around. Some of them really gave me the creeps.

"How do you know where they are?" I asked, panting slightly.

"I pinpointed their location when they called for help on the com. They probably have moved on but that's a good place to start."

"Why don't you just call them again and ask?"

He hesitated for a moment. "They're connection was cut off and all I received was static on the other end."

I felt myself pale. "How long ago was that?"

"A few minutes after we got their call."

"What?!" I nearly shrieked. "We have to hurry!" I burst into a full on run. If I was in a better mood I probably would have smirked to see that Hayden was having a little trouble keeping up.

If something happened to Aayla I would never forgive myself. She was my only true friend here. Which was strange to say because I'd only known her for a couple of days... but it was true. It seemed to me to be a "graced friendship," as my mom would have called it anyway.

"Wait, Storm," Hayden said while putting a hand in front of me. I would have completely flipped over as I crashed into his arm if I hadn't stopped in time. I was breathing really hard now, I was good as fast short sprints but running for a long time just killed me.

Hayden pointed down a dark alleyway and un-hooked his lightsaber. "In there," he whispered.

I took my pistols out of their holsters on my thighs and put my fingers on the triggers, holding them up to eye level.

"I would appreciate if you didn't shoot me with one of those contraptions," Hayden muttered as we walked into the alley, the shadows instantly swallowed us up.

"I do know how to use them!" I hissed. And I was pretty good too, Ben was always jealous of my good aim.

"Stay behind me," he whispered. "I sense something... they were here not too long ago but there are a few lifeforms still sulking around."

"Correct _Jedi_," an oily voice hissed from above us.

I felt my blood run cold as a dozen spindly aliens with spikes jutting out of their spines dropped down from their perch and landed around us. Hayden and I instantly spun so we were back to back and he ignited his green light-saber with a brilliant snap-hiss.

I was trying really hard not panic as the aliens started to circle us. I focused my breathing and tried to relax my muscles. Mang Su had taught me well and for a long time, it was time to put those long hours of training to use.

"Where did you take the other Jedi?" Hayden growled.

Suddenly I felt a nudge at the back of my mind. I let my defenses down a tad and was shocked when's Hayden's voice echoed in my head. "_Don't shoot to kill and don't antagonize them... we need to find where they took Aayla and Tholme_."

"_Right_," I replied in my head and wondered if thinking the words made them leap over to his brain or if there was a technique to this.

"_No, just thinking it works for _you_,"_ Hayden replied in an annoyed tone. "_Now, let me do the talking_."

Crap, he heard that. "_Fine_."

"Why are the Jedi in the lower levels?" the alien hissed. I shuddered as a long purple tongue snaked out of his mouth.

"We are here to find our friends," Hayden replied coolly. "Now, where are they?"

"I will ask the questions here, Jedi!" alien nearly screeched. "Or have you failed to notice you are outnumbered?"

Hayden cocked an eyebrow. "Hardly outnumbered, I think."

"Ssstupid boy," the alien hissed. "You do not know who you are dealing with."

I felt my breathing start to get heavy again. This was like stepping into a Sci-Fi horror movie... I hated horror movies. Oh, and did I mention that I really didn't want to die today? I just got here for goodness sakes!

"_Stay calm_," Hayden advised in my head. _"Don't move too suddenly... but I think we might have to fight in a minute. Try not to get killed._"

I tried to bury my fear and gritted my teeth. "Will do."

"Get them," the alien shouted, and then they pounced on us.

I thanked God for all of my years of training in martial arts, for when the aliens descended upon us, all of it came roaring back and instinct kicked in.

I caught the first alien in the shoulder with a laser from my pistol and the second I nearly brained with a kick to the head. I spun around but then ducked as one of them attempted to punch the day lights out of me. I shot him in the foot and he shrieked in pain. I paled as he puled out a weapon of his own.

Forcing myself to relax I shot at his hand and then attempted to kick him in the stomach. He evaded all of my efforts at disarming him and took aim at me. I jumped out of the way as his bullet smashed into the building behind me.

"Do I still have to try and keep them alive?!" I nearly screamed at Hayden.

He moved through the fighting creatures with ease, his light-saber flashing. "No!" He shouted back as he bashed one alien's head against the wall. "Just leave at least one alive for questioning.

Suddenly Hayden jumped in front of me and blocked ten laser bolts in rapid succession. I flipped around and shot another alien behind me before he could take aim with his own blaster.

"Thanks," I muttered, as Hayden blocked more blaster fire and then sliced the alien in half.

A warning prickle traveled up my spin and I jumped up, spinning around while letting my leg lock into a rod. My foot crashed into the head of the lead alien and he instantly crumbled to the ground.

"Ok," I muttered. "He's out cold. Now I can kill the rest."

Hayden and I dispatched of the rest quickly. "I left that one alive," I said, nodding to the one I kicked in the head.

"Good job," Hayden replied, closing his light-saber with a snap-hiss and hooking it to his belt. He knelt down beside the alien but then turned and looked at me. "Nice fighting," he commented. "I didn't know you had that kind of training... or that kind of guts."

I couldn't help smiling at him. "Thanks." But when he turned his back I instantly put a hand to my stomach as I looked at the smoking alien corpse's around us. It sickened me to think I had killed them. Sure they were evil, but they were still living, talking, breathing creatures that I had just cut off from this world forever. Bile rushed to my throat. It smelled like burning flesh. My stomach turned. _Oh god_.

"Keep it together, kid," Wolfesbane said.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop the bile and the saucy retort I had burning the tip of my tongue.

I noticed Hayden had once again closed off his mind and I did the same, quickly slamming my shields up before he could sense anything.

Suddenly I heard sirens wailing in the distance, but they were getting closer with each second.

"Well," Hayden said, flinging the alien leader over his shoulder. "That's our exit queue."

I nodded and followed him as he started jogging down the alley and rounded the corner into a deserted part of the city.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for chapter 11! What did you guys think? Leave you thoughts in review section below and I will happily read them! **

**I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post is going to be, but keep you're eyes pealed because I will post it eventually. I have a lot more events planned with my friends (most of them are leaving for college in the fall so I'm trying to cram as much time in with them as possible and still get my work done) but never fear! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**And as a fun side note... I started a Pinterest board for EarthLing! Yahoo! So, every chapter I post I will pin a picture that is relative to that chapter. So far, I have twelve pins. Eleven for the chapters and an extra one because you guys are amazing for waiting so long. **

**LINK! - /tyzeiter/my-fanfiction-stories-earthling/**

**Cheers!**

**~fantasyfreak133**


End file.
